Postęp Sherlocka Holmesa
by kottkvarn
Summary: Sherlock czuje coś do Johna, jednak ciężko to dostrzec. Pierwszoosobowe opowiadanie z punktu widzenia detektywa. Johnlock (natturlisch), a slashów, że ho. Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.
1. Pustelnik

**Oryginalny tytuł serii: **_The Progress of Sherlock Holmes_

**Autor: **ivyblossom

**Link do oryginalnego opowiadania w profilu.**

**Otrzymano zgodę na tłumaczenie.**

**Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego: **kottkvarn

**Korekta: **majowka

**Rozdział:** _Anchorite_

**1. Pustelnik**

Półsekundowa dezorientacja z trudem ustępuje miejsca perfekcyjnej świadomości. Promieniujący ból twarzy. Kłujący ból w żebrach od uderzenia w jelita, prawdopodobne złamanie. Więcej niż jednego z nich? Nieokreślone. Ból przy wdechu, wydechu. Ranek.

Dziwny sen utrzymuje się: John z filiżankami zamiast oczu i jednorazowymi ostrzami zamiast palców (niepokojące). Dziwne uczucie w piersi: problem ze złapaniem powietrza. Cierpienie. Strach? Nie. To nie może być strach. Nawet z filiżankami zamiast oczu, to nadal tylko John. Smutek, możliwe. Strata. Żal? Rozmywa się. To poranek, sny zawsze blakną.

Sny są bez znaczenia.

Około dwunastu stopni na zewnątrz; prawie o stopień mniej niż wczoraj rano. Powolnie nadciąga koniec zimy. Nuda. Przytłumione światło przedostaje się przez okno; około kwadrans po siódmej, mżawka, gruba warstwa chmur. Pada od około czwartej rano. Na nabrzeżu może być błotnisto; należy pamiętać o odpowiednim obuwiu.

Jednakże: prawdopodobny brak pozwolenia, by wyjść dzisiaj z mieszkania. Nie, jeżeli John dowie się o żebru. To pewne. Zabarykaduje drzwi (jakby to miało pomóc) i Lestrade nie pozwoli mi zbliżyć się do miejsca zbrodni. Możliwe znalezienie sposobu aby utrzymać mnie z dala, powstrzymać od poruszania się w okolicy. Szkoda. Zapowiedź męczącego dnia. Nienawidzę być uziemionym. Ale: swoje trzeba odcierpieć.

Sztywność prawej nogi. Bardziej niż bolesna: zwichnięcie? Skręcenie? Skutek upadku, niewątpliwie. Obrażenia drugiego stopnia nieopatrzone przez mojego ostrożnego i zmartwionego doktora. Jego twarz: pełna współczucia, troski, wszystkiego co piękne i idealne na świecie. Jak on to robi? Jak może nosić swoje serce na dłoniach i nie zostawiać za sobą krwawej smugi wszędzie tam, gdzie się pojawi? To pewien rodzaj odwagi, być może bardziej przyziemny, jednak nie mniej wyjątkowy. Jeszcze nie wie o żebrach. Nie widział zestawu zostawionego przez ciosy. Nadgarstek: złamany? Nie. Posiniaczony, to na pewno. Być może lekko skręcony. Utrudni granie na skrzypcach, jednak odrobina bólu jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła.

Prostacki koncert Czajkowskiego w mojej głowie. Dlaczego? Brak miejsca na Czajkowskiego w dzisiejszym dniu. Może wieczorem? John lubi Czajkowskiego. Nawet nie rozpoznaje, że to Czajkowski, kiedy go słyszy. Nie wydaje się, żeby to było dla niego istotne.

- Kocham tę melodię. Co to było…? – powie, siedząc w swoim fotelu; oczy zamknięte (zwykle, czasami nie. Czasami obserwuje moją grę, a ja odpowiadam na jego spojrzenie).

Wyobrażam sobie, że mówi _Kocham cię_ i pławię się w tym. Jakby promieniowało z niego ciepło słoneczne; muskające mnie palce dymu. Wyobrażam sobie, że jeszcze tego nie powiedział, tylko to czuje; czuje potrzebę powiedzieć. I jestem ja, w tej chwili tuż przed tym, jak to mówi. W momencie, gdy to jest najbardziej prawdziwe; jeszcze zanim zdąży zaistnieć i straci na znaczeniu, zdegraduje się, rozpadnie. Zaraz to wymówi, powie _kocham cię _do mnie, ze wszystkich ludzi właśnie do mnie. Słowa pojawiają się w powietrzu tuż przed nim jak małe kółeczka z dymu. Pozwalam zawisnąć im nade mną - tej niezwykłości, temu uczuciu. On wsłuchuje się w dźwięk moich skrzypiec. Moje palce naciskają struny, zaciskają się na smyczku. Dźwięk wibruje w mojej piersi, zanim dotrze do niego i jego zamkniętych (lub nie) oczu. John siedzi w swoim fotelu, kocha _Serenadę na smyczki _(1), a może fragment _Jeziora Łabędziego_ (jak powiedziałem: prostackie), zamiast mnie, jednak to tak blisko. Koncentruję się, gram jeszcze lepiej. Razem ze strunami skrzypiec naciskam na zgubne, płaczliwe struny mojego serca. _Kocham (cię)_ – mówi. – _Co to było?_

Jak można nie rozpoznać _Jeziora Łabędziego_?

Zawsze, za każdym razem kiedy pyta, chodzi o Czajkowskiego. Dlaczego? Czy ta muzyka wpływa na jego hamowane instynkty homoseksualne? Można mieć tylko nadzieję. Delikatne serce, serce romantyka.

Wciąż prostackie.

Jeszcze nie chcę otwierać oczu. Rzeczywistość nigdy nie jest tak interesująca jak wnętrze mojej głowy. Filiżanki zamiast oczu? Jakże dziwaczne. W tym śnie John był nagi. Nagi i wysoki na czternaście stóp. Wciąż bez znaczenia. Ja byłem malutki; mógł trzymać mnie na swojej dłoni, uwięzić w palcach z jednorazowych ostrzy. Moja podświadomość jest szalona.

Oczy ociężałe, nos zapchany i obolały; niewielki dyskomfort w górnym, bocznym siekaczu. Sonduję językiem. Rusza się, ale nie wypadnie. Bogu dzięki, nienawidzę dentystów. Ból głowy. Odrobina krwi; metaliczny posmak. Otwieram oczy: zapuchnięte. Zaropiałe. Zostałem wczoraj trochę pobity. Było warto, tyle materiału dowodowego. Ha! Tak prosty przypadek. Idioci.

Suche oczy, schwytane przez splątane i zlepione rzęsy. Nieświadome łzy. (Czy płakałbym, gdybym go stracił? Myślę, że tak. Psychiczna rana jest jak przerastająca siły rana fizyczna, która wywołuje psychiczną reakcję.) Rozrywam powieki; w trakcie procesu wypadło kilka rzęs. Mrugnięcia: pozbyć się ropy. Świat jest krwistą szarością, kiedy otwierasz oczy. Nudna szarość poranka. Biel sufitu, gołe ściany, zatrzaśnięte drzwi do sypialni. Deszcz układa się we wzór na okiennej szybie, tworzy smugi.

Dotknięcie telefonu; podrzucam go w dłoni. Wiadomość od Lestrade'a? Wyślę mu coś drażniącego; powinien nauczyć się dzielić. Nie zabierać mnie nigdzie, nie wprowadzać w szczegóły spraw. Kiedy się nauczy?

_Twój trop jest pod wodą. SH_

Nad tym będzie sobie łamał głowę. Ha! Nauczy się, że nie należy przede mną niczego ukrywać. Jakby jeszcze nie wiedział!

Ruch. John w kuchni; woda gotuje się w czajniku. Uderzenie torebek herbaty o kuchenny blat; cukierniczka. (Mniej niż do połowy pełna, wnioskując po dźwięku.) John ma skarpetki, nie włożył pantofli. Nie spał za dobrze, wciąż jest oszołomiony. Znów koszmary (oczywiste). Kiedyś wpadnę do środka i zatrzymam je samą siłą mojej woli. Ujarzmię. Przechytrzę. Klnie, dlaczego? Zmęczony? Sfrustrowany? Och, zobaczył palce w lodówce. No cóż, gdzież indziej miałyby wylądować?

John powłóczy nogami po podłodze. Idzie w kierunku mojej sypialni, w dłoni trzyma kubek gorącego płynu. Zawsze stąpa ostrożniej, kiedy niesie mi herbatę. Zupełnie jakby stało się coś strasznego, gdyby ją wylał. Uczucie w mojej piersi jak gdyby moje serce uśmiechało się za każdym razem przed spotkaniem z nim. Znam oznaki i symptomy zakochania się desperacko, beznadziejnie. Wolałbym nie znać, jednak wiedza to nie koncert życzeń.

Odrobina kokainy nie bolałaby, jednak John nigdy by tego nie poparł.

Puka do drzwi, niczym grzeczny współlokator. Burknięcie w odpowiedzi. Skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi. Kocham w nim, że nie dba o to, co ja o tym sądzę; przychodzi, ponieważ sam tego potrzebuje, sam chce. Żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. John: on jest jak słońce wlewające się do środka. Ciepło, wkradające się w zimne miejsce. Jego włosy są potargane, a twarz zaspana. Chcę go pocałować, chcę owinąć się wokół niego i nigdy nie puścić. Poranek nie jest szary, jeżeli on się tutaj pojawia. John nadaje mojemu życiu kolorów.

- Sherlock? – ma szorstki głos; godziny milczenia w ciągu nocy. Zardzewiały instrument. Wyobrażam sobie pustelnika ukrytego w jaskini przez dekady. Żyje snem i modlitwą, nie przemawia do żywej duszy przez lata. Po długim czasie próbuje użyć strun głosowych, które nieużywane zapomniały, jaki jest cel ich istnienia. Ludzkie ciało musi być używane, by działać poprawnie. _Jak twoje serce_, mówi trzeci głos, moja wszechwiedząca podświadomość. _Jak twoje serce, Sherlocku_. Pustelnik, który próbuje przemówić. Metafory: nie moja działka.

John siada na łóżku; małe plecy na moim udzie. On jest definicją ciepła, żywym zbiorem słownictwa. Westchnięcie. Udawaj znudzonego, udawaj zirytowanego do granic. John kładzie kubek z herbatą na stoliku nocnym, przenosi dłoń na moją twarz.

- Jak się dzisiaj miewasz? – Zawsze doktor, ten mój John. Tak jest, _mój John_. Niezależnie od wszystkiego.

Lekki dotyk na moich policzkach. Sprawdza bandaż na nosie, jego palce delikatnie znaczą moje rozchylone wargi.

- W porządku. Jest w porządku, nie rób zamieszania. – Głęboki wdech; przypadkowe (czyżby?) kaszlnięcie; grymas bólu. Ręce Johna na mojej piersi, dzieli nas tylko cienki materiał mojej koszulki. W panice zamykam powieki.

- Cholera – mówi, wciągając powietrze. – Nie wspominałeś o złamanym żebrze, Sherlocku – cień wyrzutu w głosie. Wkłada ręce pod moją koszulkę. Ból złamanego żebra jest niczym w porównaniu do przyjemności płynącej z lekkiego dotyku ciepłych dłoni Johna na moim ciele. Jak kółeczka dymu. Jak wyobrażenie o miłości. – Przyniosę ci coś przeciwbólowego.

- Mmm. – Nie ma sensu się kłócić. Środek nasenny złagodziłby wszystkie rany, fizyczne i psychiczne. Jednak John najwyraźniej zamierza dać mi Paracetamol. Łajdak.

- Wiem, że chcesz wrócić na miejsce zbrodni – mówi z westchnięciem. Lekko wierci się w miejscu, jego ręce wciąż opierają się o mnie. Jego ciepłe ciało. Jego palce: pociągają za spust i zabijają, a wobec mnie są takie delikatne. – Ale najpierw będę musiał to posklejać.

Och, mój John. Mój bloger, mój pomocnik. Posklejaj mnie i weź sobie. Kocham cię. Kocham cię. Kocham cię.

Burknięcie, mamroczę:

- W porządku. – Odwracam twarz. – Podaj mi moją herbatę. – Nie pytanie, rozkaz. Pustelnik wreszcie stara się przemówić. Bicie serca. Ciepły kubek w mojej ręce, ciepłe palce na moich palcach. – Dziękuję. – Rzadko to mówię, będzie zdezorientowany. Nie rusza się. Otwieram oczy i obserwuję go. Uśmiecha się. Wygląda na zmartwionego.

Będziemy mieli obiad. Będę jadł ze względu na nalegania Johna. Może zupę. I kiedy wrócimy do domu, zagram mu Czajkowskiego. Mimo że jest tak prostacki, a moje zwichnięcia zaprotestują, zaprotestują także moje żebro i rany. Będzie miał otwarte oczy i obserwował mnie. I pokocha muzykę, którą ja będę mu grał. I to wystarczy.

* * *

(1) _Serenade for Strings_,_ Swan Lake_ – to Czajkowski, obviously.


	2. Szpitalne zakładki

**Oryginalny tytuł serii: **_The Progress of Sherlock Holmes_

**Autor: **ivyblossom

**Link do oryginalnego opowiadania w profilu.**

**Otrzymano zgodę na tłumaczenie.**

**Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego: **kottkvarn

**Korekta: **majowka

**Rozdział:** _Hospital Corners_

**2. Szpitalne zakładki**

Śpi. Jego oddech zachowuje rytm nieświadomej istoty; płytki, regularny, cichy. Lekki syk wsysanego przez nos powietrza i ciężki, kiedy wyślizguje się na zewnątrz. Leży na swojej stronie. Twarz odwrócił od drzwi, nogi ma zgięte w kolanach, a jedno ramię wsunął pod poduszkę. Śpi. Stan możliwy do zmiany, jednak nie będę go budzić. Jeszcze nie. Kiedyś, być może.

(Być może nie.)

Tak jak zwykle, drzwi są uchylone. W pokoju jest wiele miejsca, które mogę zająć do obserwacji. Stać nieruchomo godzinami, nie wydając przy tym żadnego dźwięku. Wiem, że potrafię. Już to robiłem. Wielokrotnie.

Nie istnieje żaden kąt ani warunek, który uniemożliwiłby mi rozpoznanie Johna Watsona. Przestudiowałem go dokładnie od długości ud, przez kształt każdego palca u jego stóp, aż po sposób chodu. Gdyby został porwany (niemożliwe przy dbałości, jaką go otaczam) na niezależnie jak długi czas, byłbym w stanie złożyć dokładny raport dotyczący długości jego włosów (włączając włoski na twarzy). Mógłbym naszkicować z pamięci kształt paznokci. Gdybym dostał do ręki fotografię tłumu, na którym byłoby widać tylko ramię Johna: zidentyfikowałbym go (w przeciągu piętnastu sekund).

(Na filmie: w przeciągu dziesięciu.)

Z mojego punktu widzenia, spod drzwi, leży tyłem do mnie: ramię zarysowuje linię niemal równoległą do światła lampy ulicznej wpadającej przez okno. Nie widzę jego twarzy. Szkoda. Obraz w mojej głowie: nigdy tak dobry jak rzeczywistość.

Czy celowo zostawia swoje drzwi uchylone w ten sposób? (Może zaprasza mnie, droczy się ze mną, prowokuje mnie.)

Nie, prawdopodobnie nie. Ale to miła myśl. Jednak to zbyt przebiegłe. Coś, co zrobiłbym ja (nie John). John nie bawi się w tak subtelne gierki. Udawać sen przy na wpółotwartych drzwiach, tylko po to, by być obserwowanym, podziwianym, sekretnie pożądanym (i to z daleka). Pełne pasji postępowanie to nie jego _modus operandi_ (1). Nie, drzwi są otwarte, ponieważ chce się obudzić, gdyby w środku nocy w mieszkaniu coś się wydarzyło (nie jest to nieuzasadnione założenie). A nie wiadomość dla mnie. Coś z cygarem, które czasami jest tylko cygarem (2). Nie pamiętam, jak to było. (John by pamiętał.)

Jego łóżko: tak schludne. Nieprzyzwoicie. Zrobił szpitalne zakładki na bawełnianym prześcieradle, które Pani Hudson zostawiła złożone dla niego wiele miesięcy temu. Szpitalne zakładki są nawet na narzucie (starannie zawiniętej pod materac na całej długości). Siedzenie tutaj w środku dnia (nogi skrzyżowane, podwinięte pod brodę lub spokojnie leżąc na plecach), kiedy Johna nie ma w pobliżu: czasami rogi wydostają się spod materaca. Mogę tu po prostu siedzieć, niszcząc te szpitalne zagięcia, myśleć. Oddychać. Zostawiać ślad w przestrzeni i czasie.

Czasami: leżeć w jego łóżku i gapić się w sufit. Obserwować malowany wpadającym przez okno światłem wzór, podążać szlakiem pęknięć na stropie aż do ich logicznego zakończenia. Idealnie zwyczajne, idealnie uspokajające łóżko. Leżeć na stronie, na której nie sypia John, prawej stronie (John jest leworęczny). Leżeć tutaj tak, jakby on leżał na drugiej części, perfekcyjnie wypełniał przestrzeń pozostawioną przez swojego kochanka. (Czy wszyscy leworęczni sypiają po lewej stronie łóżka? Dlaczego to robią?)

Kiedy John wraca, nigdy nie zauważa, że prześcieradło wydostało się spod materaca. Że jego linia została zaburzona. Na ile tylko jestem zdolny wydedukować (znacznie dalece), nigdy nie dostrzega, że jego posłanie zostało lekko zmierzwione na szwach. Że ktoś na nim siedział. Na jego twarzy nigdy nie pojawił się ślad zrozumienia na widok odciśniętych w poduszce, charakterystycznych zagłębień mojej głowy. (Tak oczywiste. Można wyczuć zapach człowieka na bawełnianej poszewce, wiem to. Sprawdzałem. Wielokrotnie.)

Może zauważa. Czyżbym go nie doceniał? Może wie i popiera, pochwala moje małe kampanie wojenne prowadzone przeciwko pozostałościom jego żołnierskich nawyków. Jednak zapewne moja wcześniejsza dedukcja jest bardziej prawdopodobna: to idiota. Zwyczajnie nie dostrzega, że ktoś, oczywiście jego współlokator (no bo któż inny?), popołudniami zwija się do pozycji embrionalnej na tym oburzająco schludnym łóżku (wspólnik zwijający się w kłębek obok przedmiotu swojego żałosnego, niedojrzałego, niepoważnego, nieodwzajemnionego pożądania). W najlepszym wypadku. Interakcje międzyludzkie: naprawdę nie moja działka. (Oczywiste.)

W nocy John odwija jeden z rogów swojego idealnie zawiniętego, złożonego stworzenia i wpełza do środka. Niemal nie narusza przy tym reszty posłania. Kiedy śpi, wygląda jakby był zawinięty w rodzaj ciasta uformowanego na kształt łóżka – dla losowego obserwatora zarys ciała jest oczywisty i widoczny. Jego stopy, łydki. Miejsce, w którym plecy przechodzą w łagodny łuk. Ramiona podniesione, żeby zakryć przede mną twarz. Łóżko przylega do niego, wspiera go, uspokaja go. (Ja mógłbym to zrobić.)

(Mógłbym? Naprawdę? Czy miałbym cierpliwość? Czy nie zaczęłoby to mnie nudzić? Może. Prawdopodobnie. Może nie. Niemożliwe do rozstrzygnięcia. Irytujące.)

Ale w nocy śni. _Śni_ to łagodne określenie; nie ma czasownika określającego koszmary. Kiedy w nocy powoli nadciąga strach (czy ma kształt terrorysty? IED (3) pod jego stopami? Śmierci i zniszczenia, krzyków? Nie wiem, nigdy nie pytałem.), zaczyna się trząść. Przewraca się na plecy, jakby przyjmował pozycję obronną, trzymał za plecami ścianę albo osłaniał niewinne, afgańskie dziecko. Być może dokonuje innego heroicznego aktu. Niszczy przy tym, wydziera jedną z zakładek swojego przemyślanie skonturowanego posłania. Jego ręce i nogi zaczynają się ruszać. Na początku prawie niedostrzegalnie, później z coraz większą agresją. Walczy przez sen, jęczy, targa się. Usta wypełniają mu słowa, jednak nie wydostają się na zewnątrz. Najpierw psuje zakładkę koło głowy, a po około ośmiu minutach także ostatnią, koło stóp. Dedukuję, że w swoich snach najpierw walczy rękami, a później ucieka. Ucieka, ponieważ walka zawiodła. Albo właśnie nie i ktoś zginął z jego rąk.

Gdyby John śnił o zabijaniu ludzi z pistoletu, nie rozrywałby swojego łóżka na strzępy każdej nocy. Naciśnięcie spustu jest tak łagodne, eleganckie: wymaga użycia tylko trzech mięśni. Flexor Digitorum Profundus, Flexum Digitorum Siperficialis i Palmar Intrerosseous. Ktoś, kto nie byłby mną, nawet nie zauważyłby ruchu tych trzech mięśni palca wskazującego Johna. Nawet, gdyby jego posłanie było rozdzierane przez niego każdej nocy. John nie śni o naciskaniu spustu.

Z perfekcyjnej symetrii o poranku (kołdra, koc, a nawet prześcieradło, zawsze są precyzyjnie rozłożone na łóżku; jedna strona matematycznie odwzorowuje drugą), w nocy ostrożnie skonstruowana, zgodna z zasadami Johna konstrukcja posłania zostaje zupełnie wyeliminowana, przechodzi w wysoki stopień chaosu. Czasami ściąga wszystko z łóżka, odsłaniając błyszczący materiał materaca. Raz, zawinięty prześcieradłami, obudził się w szafie – zepchnął materac z ramy łóżka, rzucił poduszkami w ściany. Wcale nie tak dawno temu, niedługo po Moriartym i basenie. Był wystraszony. Przypomniano mu o rzeczach, o których nie chciał pamiętać; został wepchnięty w dziwne i dosyć przerażające miejsce. Wszystko, co dało się zobaczyć, to niewielki kawałek prześcieradła zatrzaśnięty między drzwiami szafy. Ciasno owinął rękami swoje nogi i wolał zostać tam - przytomny, uważny na każdy dźwięk koszmaru stąpającego po podłodze, zardzewiałego bagnetu wbijanego w ścianę. Zostawiłem go tam. Co innego mogłem zrobić? Następnego dnia znów kulał, a jego prześcieradła pachniały pastą do butów i kulkami na mole.

Każdego ranka zastaje dowody swoich nocnych zmagań i wygładza je na powrót; ścieli łóżko, narzuca porządek siłą, ustawia poduszki. Ta wojskowa dyscyplina wprowadzana przeciwko delikatnej pościeli, dywanika na środku podłogi, zasłonek w białą, drobną kratkę, (z taką troską) powieszonych przez panią Hudson jest osobliwa. Te szpitalne zakładki na (miękkim, podwójnym) łóżku... Niestosowne.

Można by pomyśleć, że rytuał szpitalnych zagięć bierze się z czasów wojska i oczywiście, to byłaby prawda. Jednak to nie wszystko: oto rytuał, w którym John wygania koszmar nocy. Wymazuje przemoc, którą się wtedy wykazuje. Zwalcza ją. Kreuje nową rzeczywistość. Nie jestem pewien, czy lubi realność, którą tworzy. Właściwie jestem pewien, że nie, nie do końca. Dlatego ja zaczynam w niej mieszać. Czy to nie tak ludzie okazują sobie uczucia? Dają sobie to, czego pragną, czego pragnie w sekrecie? Nieporządek, jednak nie ten, którego on jest przyczyną?

Ostrożna zmiana pozycji; celowa. Jego oddech zmienił rytm. John nie śpi. Dlaczego? Nie powiedziałem nic, nie ruszyłem się, nie wydałem żadnego dźwięku. Przecież jest odwrócony do mnie tyłem, nie może…

- Sherlock – jego głos jest szorstki od snu. (To nawet nie było pytanie.)

(Skąd wie?)

Pierwszy odruch: stać nieruchomo; jeleń schwytany przez światło. Czy jeżeli coś powiem, odwróci się, żeby na mnie spojrzeć? (Skąd wie?) Drugi odruch, współzawodniczący z pierwszym (najwyraźniej pochodzi z pnia mózgowego, a nie mózgu), to uciec. Załomotać nogami po schodach, dać nura do pokoju, zatrzasnąć drzwi, ukryć się pod kocem. Udawać, że się śpi. Zaprzeczyć wszystkiemu.

Porusza ramieniem, przewraca się na plecy. Podciąga przy tym lewą górną zakładkę, jednak nie przejmuje się tym. Teraz mogę zobaczyć jego twarz (schwytaną w cieniu, tylko jego oczy błyszczą w ciemności). Wzdycha, podnosi ręce. Przeciera palcami oczy, przeczesuje nimi włosy.

- Wszystko w porządku? Co się stało? – Siada. – Sherlock?

Trzeba odpowiedzieć.

- Zastanawiałem się, czy śpisz.

- Boli cię coś?

Chwila zastanowienia nad pytaniem: szczera odpowiedź brzmi _tak_. Żebro wciąż płonie, bóle twarzy w różnych miejscach, ból głowy. Łatwe do zignorowania.

- Nie.

- Kłamca. – Kładzie nogi na podłodze, zakłada pantofle; włącza światło. Za jasno; oczy przyzwyczaiły się do obserwowania go w ciemności. Jasność sprawia mi ból. Przymykam powieki. – Chodź tutaj, usiądź. – Klęka przy komodzie; otwiera szufladę.

Wejść do jego pokoju, usiąść na jego łóżku. Staram się skrzyżować nogi, jednak prawa strona się buntuje. (Przekleństwo.)

Podchodzi do mnie w koszulce i bokserkach. (Mała przerwa pomiędzy dolną częścią koszulki, a gumką bokserek; wiszą na biodrach odrobinę za nisko. Widzę mięśnie brzucha na wysokości jego miednicy. Prawdopodobnie się gapię; on wydaje się nie zauważać.) Wręcza mi trzy tabletki i podaje szklankę wody ze stolika nocnego.

- Przypuszczam, że to po to przyszedłeś. – Ocalony przez błędne założenia. – Moje ostatnie trzy, więc niech nie przyjdzie ci do głowy nic głupiego.

Oglądam je. Okrągłe i białe; narkotyczny opioid alkaloidów. Prawdopodobnie morfina. Pewnie pozostałości z czasów jego rekonwalescencji. Powinienem dokładniej przeszukać tę komodę.

Kładę je sobie na języku i kiedy zaczynają się rozpuszczać, czuję ich gorzki smak. John podnosi szklankę z wodą i podaje mi ją do ręki. Sięgam po nią. Przez chwilę jego palce dotykają moich.

Woda jest letnia. Tabletki zjeżdżają w dół mojego gardła. John odbiera ode mnie szklankę i odstawia ją na nocny stolik. Ląduje dokładnie na podkładce z napisem „Beautiful Torquay!" i widokiem na nadbrzeże. Bierze mój nadgarstek między swoje palce. (Wzdrygnięcie. Nadal jest obolały.)

- Skręcony – brzmi to tak, jakby był zaskoczony. Palcem wskazującym lekko dotyka opuchlizny.

- Ledwie. – No to koniec. Powinienem zabrać mu moją rękę, ale nie chcę. Jego delikatne palce; palec od spustu naciska na mnie.

- Musiało boleć, kiedy grałeś dzisiaj na skrzypcach. - Celne. Spostrzegawczy. (Prawda.) – Dlaczego to robisz?

- Pomaga mi myśleć. – Podnosi palec od spustu do mojego policzka, spogląda na moje siniaki.

- Nie wyszedłbyś dzisiaj z domu, gdybyś był rozumny. – Jego dłoń muska moją szczękę. – Ale ty jesteś trochę szalony, prawda? – Mówi to w dobrym znaczeniu tego słowa (czule).

- Lestrade miałby kolejnego trupa, gdyby nie ja. – Mój głos brzmi dziwnie. Jest głębszy, bardziej intymny. (Niezamierzenie.) Stracił na swojej zwykłej kąśliwości. Ból tępi mi język? Albo to efekt siedzenia na łóżku Johna. W środku nocy. Patrząc na mięśnie jego brzucha.

- Okej. – Ciepło jego ręki rozgrzewa mój policzek. – To pewnie prawda. - Surowo przygląda się mojej twarzy, przesuwa palcami po opatrunku na nosie. Zamykam oczy. Podciąga mi koszulkę i zagląda pod opatrunek. Czuję jego kolano na swoim udzie. I jego ręce. Jedna na mojej talii, jakby miała mnie utrzymać, a druga podąża śladem załamanego żebra. Tłumię jęk. – Gdybym wiedział, że masz zamiar tańcować po mieszkaniu przez całą noc, nie ściągałbym dodatkowego opatrunku.

Prychnięcie w odpowiedzi. Zdecydowanie nie tańczyłem od czasów tragicznej potańcówki w szkole (1982). Płytkie, nudne, męczące, upokarzające doświadczenie.

- Może owinę cię jakimś delikatnym bandażem. - Znów przejeżdża palcami po moim żebrze. – Co ty na to?

Wzruszenie ramion.

- Poszukam starego opatrunku. – Wstaje. Czuję odpowiedź materaca po prawej stronie. – Czekaj tu.

Czekam. Pusty żołądek; letnia woda. Rozpuszczające się tabletki. Chce mi się spać.

Jestem oszołomiony. Kręci mi się w głowie.

Zwijam się obok nocnego stolika, na prawej stronie łóżka. Łóżka Johna. Tak znajomo. Przyjemnie. Idealnie. Wszystkie cztery szpitalne zagięcia Johna zniszczone. Jego łóżko: mój chaos. Powinien być zachwycony. Przyniosłem mu w prezencie kompletny nieład.

- Do góry. – John. Głos wydaje się dochodzić z daleka. Podnosi koc do góry i ustawia mnie do pionu. Moja stopa zjeżdża na podłogę.

Chyba płynę, prawdopodobnie w letniej wodzie.

Czuję jak opatrunek zsuwa się z mojego ciała, koszulka przechodzi przez ramiona, potem przez głowę. Chłodne powietrze na mojej piersi (przyjemne).

- Sherlock, wszystko w porządku? – John. Trzyma mój podbródek. Otwiera (z trudem) moje oczy. John. Światło zza jego lewa. Pochodzi od lampki z szafki nocnej. (Żółto-pomarańczowa poświata. Jego też rozpoznaję w ten sposób.) Widzę idealną symetrię tych oczu, niewzruszony układ ust, ich dziwacznie zadartą w górę lewą stronę. Jego oczy są niebieskie, naznaczone brązem (jeżeli przyjrzeć im się z bliska). Skomplikowana tęczówka, mnóstwo wzorów i nieporządku. Brak wyraźnych granic. Brak szpitalnych zakładek. – Sherlocku, dobrze się czujesz?

- Tak, dobrze. – próbuję powiedzieć. Nie mam pewności, czy sylaby wyszły w odpowiedniej kolejności.

- Może nie powinienem dawać ci trzech tabletek na raz. – Jego głos. Dłonie na moich ramionach. John. – Ręce na głowę, okej? - Podnosi je (zwiotczałe i miękkie), kładzie mi na karku. – Nie ruszaj się przez chwilę. Wydech.

Wyciskam powietrze z płuc. Czekam. Owija kawałek flaneli dookoła mojej klatki piersiowej raz, dwa razy. Biorę głęboki oddech i nastrajam się na odczuwanie: ucisk tkaniny. Znów wydech; owija poprzedni pasek kolejnym. Uczucie, jakby mnie wspierano (w sposób, w jaki łóżko wspiera Johna). Porządek dookoła chaosu. Objawienie: on jest moim porządkiem, ja jego chaosem. Yin i Yang. On mnie potrzebuje (ja potrzebuję jego). Perfekcyjne połączenie, perfekcyjna para. Oczywiście.

- Oddychaj. – Kładzie ręce na mojej klatce piersiowej. – Nie jest za ciasno, prawda?

Tak naprawdę nie mam wyboru. Jest w porządku (lepiej, niż w porządku). Jednak wydaję dźwięk, który może być zinterpretowany dwojako.

- John. – To ważne.

- Tak?

- Jestem twoim chaosem. - Wskazuję na łóżko. Żadnych szpitalnych zakładek. Żadnych okropnych, uspokajających porządków, które sprawiają, że John czuje się pusty i zagubiony pomiędzy bólem a żalem. Żadnego śladu jego koszmarów. Tylko moje ślady. – Zrobiłem to dla ciebie. To tak, jak z Czajkowskim.

Wykazałem powiązanie. To takie oczywiste. Kolejne objawienie. Te wszystkie drobne rzeczy – robię je, ponieważ go uspokajają. Sprawiają, że czuje się bardziej połączony ze światem poza Afganistanem, ze mną. Uspokajają go w sposób, w jaki uspokaja go ciasno opatulone łóżko w nocy, kiedy ja nie mogę. (Nie mógłbym? Myślę, że mógłbym. Warto spróbować.) On robi to samo dla mnie. Jego porządek uspokaja mnie. Symetria, zupełnie jak ta obecna w oczach.

- Tak? - Spogląda na mnie (niezrozumiale rozbawiony; trochę zdezorientowany). Dlaczego jest zdezorientowany? Przecież to jasne, oczywiste. - Okej – mówi powoli. – W takim razie dziękuję. – Śmieje się. – Doceniam to. Chyba.

Owszem, dostrzegam czystą radość.

- Miałem taką nadzieję. – Uśmiecham się. Pochylam naprzód. Czoło do czoła. Zamykam oczy. Czuję jak moje usta spotykają jego.

Całuję go.

Jest ciepły (ma smak pasty do zębów).

Wplatam rękę w jego włosy. Znów go całuję. Idealnie.

Wzdycha w mój policzek. (Ciepło.)

Układa mnie w swoim łóżku, opatula kołdrą. Wygładza moje włosy ręką, wprowadza porządek. (Spokój.)

- Odpocznij.

Materac się ugina. John jest po lewej stronie, ja jestem po prawej. Tak wiele razy sobie to wyobrażałem; absolutnie idealnie. Wspaniale. Jest ciepły, zupełnie jakby był źródłem wszelkiego ciepła. Słońce, które krąży dookoła zimnej planety, takiej jak ja.

(Tylko że porządek jest odwrotny, dobrze pamiętam? To planeta powinna krążyć dookoła słońca? Czy to w ogóle ma sens? Nieważne, nieważne.)

Zmieniam pozycję, opieram czoło o jego kark, rękę kładę na jego biodrze.

- Układ słoneczny. – Słowa na ramieniu mojego doktora. – Gwiazdy są ciepłe, planety zimne. Krążą.

- Śpij, Sherlocku. – John poklepuje mnie po dłoni. Zasypiam.

#

Ranek. Słońce po złej stronie. Łóżko jest miękkie, kołdra ciepła. Dziwne uczucie. Ból. Głowy, nosa, żebra, Boże. Żebra. Ściska mnie w piersi. Prawa noga. Nadgarstek. Zaspane oczy nie chcą się otworzyć. Z oddali dochodzą jakieś dźwięki.

Łóżko Johna. Moje powieki rozłamują się z trzaskiem. Wszystko przelatuje mi przed oczami: warta pod jego drzwiami, obserwowanie go w ciemności. Budzi się, widzi mnie, daje morfinę.

O Boże. Pocałowałem go. Dwukrotnie. O Boże.

Łóżko po mojej stronie nie jest do końca pościelone, ani śladu szpitalnych zakładek. Mimo to jest porządek, wszystko ugładzone. Poduszki zostały zabrane i znów odrabiają musztrę, nie ma w nich ani śladu zagłębień. Wygląda to tak, jakbym spędził noc zupełnie sam (podczas gdy wiem, że to nieprawda).

Kroki na schodach. Kroki Johna: rozpoznałbym je wszędzie, w każdych warunkach. Włączając obecne. Włączając moment kompletnej paniki i życia przelatującego mi przed oczami. (Któż inny mógłby to być?)

W ręce i nogi robi mi się gorąco, a później zimno. Kroki rozbrzmiewają na ostatnim schodku i nasze role są odwrócone: to on staje w (uchylonych) drzwiach i spogląda na mnie w (jego) łóżku, kiedy (ja) badam szkody nocy. Żadnych szpitalnych zakładek, tylko chaos. Tylko chaos: ja. Płoną mi policzki.

(Szkody dzisiejszej nocy: jak poważne?)

- Och. – Jego głos. Jego codzienny głos, zwyczajny głos. Jego _wszystko jest w porządku _głos. – Nie śpisz. To dobrze. – W rękach trzyma dwa kubki. – Właśnie zamierzałem spróbować cię obudzić.

- Ja… - Brakuje mi słów. Jak to powiedzieć?

Twarz Johna: wolna od jakichkolwiek oczywistych emocji. Żadnego strachu, żadnej złości, żadnego smutku. Wydaje się spokojny, niezagubiony, zrelaksowany. Jak zawsze. Jakby właśnie wrócił do domu i nie zauważył żadnego nieporządku na swoim posłaniu. (Czy jestem tylko kolejnym zakłóceniem na jego pościeli?)

- Boli cię coś? – Tylko profesjonalna troska.

Wzdycham.

- Tak. – Zbyt wiele sprzecznych uczuć i niepewności, żeby skłamać tym razem. (Oczywiście, że mnie boli.)

- Nie mam już morfiny – ton przeprosin. Lekko drwiący. Co odpowiedzieć?

Wybieram coś z moich odzywek („Oczywiście!"). Słowo wypada z moich ust, mam suchy głos. Bardziej surowy i nieprzetworzony; bardziej intymny, niż było zamierzone. Nie okazuj zażenowania.

Uśmiecha się lekko (trudny do powtórzenia wyraz twarzy).

- To ci wyjdzie tylko na dobre. Mam trochę ibuprofenu. – Stawia kubki na stoliku nocnym, z kieszeni wyciąga buteleczkę. – Kupiłem dzisiaj rano.

- Która jest godzina?

- Czternasta. Byłeś nieprzytomny przez jakiś czas. Przepraszam, zupełnie zapomniałem, jak mocne były te tabletki. Nie powinienem dawać ci aż trzech. – Wyrzuca z buteleczki dwie pigułki na swoją dłoń i podaje mi je razem z herbatą. – Te powinny być w porządku.

- Nie aż tak dobre, masz na myśli.

Uśmiecha się.

- Powinny pomóc.

I tak po prostu. Wszystko mi wybaczył. Ulga. (I jeszcze coś.) Zawód. Mam wrażenie, że wcale nie chciałem, żeby mi wybaczył. Już nie będę układany i wygładzany jak wszystkie inne elementy nocnego chaosu. Ale wygląda na to, że chociaż dzisiaj tak. Uspokoił mnie. Brak długotrwałych szkód.

Piję herbatę i połykam tabletki. John schodzi na dół, żeby zrobić mi śniadanie. Mimo, że to trochę boli, rozkopuję koc po prawej stronie łóżka. Trochę więcej chaosu.

Śladów.

* * *

(1) _Modus operandi _(łac.) – sposób działania.

(2)_ Coś z cygarem, które czasami jest tylko cygarem _– chodzi o _czasami cygaro jest tylko cygarem i niczym więcej_. Cytat Freuda, filozofa i psychoanalityka, który uważał, że żaden gest i myśl nie są przypadkowe, ponieważ świadczą o aktywności ludzkiej podświadomości.

(3) _IED_ (z ang. _improvised explosive device) - _domowej roboty, amatorskie bomby. Chętnie konstruowane także przez irackich zamachowców.


	3. Człowiek Penrose'a

**Oryginalny tytuł serii: **_The Progress of Sherlock Holmes_

**Autor: **ivyblossom

**Link do oryginalnego opowiadania w profilu.**

**Otrzymano zgodę na tłumaczenie.**

**Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego: **kottkvarn

**Korekta: **majowka

**Rozdział:** _Penrose Man_

**3. Człowiek Penrose'a** (1)

Morderstwo (oczywiście).

Anderson naciska, żeby nazwać je wypadkiem przy pracy. _Wypadek_? Z takimi śladami na nadgarstkach? (Sznurek: plastikowe włókno. Owinięty dookoła nadgarstków czternaście razy. Rozcięty po śmierci ofiary przy pomocy obcinaczek do paznokci, zdjęty w nieuważny sposób. Prawdopodobnie można go znaleźć w najbliższym śmietniku.) Z tymi śladami roboczych butów (do pracy w przemyśle, z metalowymi czubkami; pokryte kurzem i wiórami zrobionych głównie ze sklejki do mebli samodzielnego montażu) na dolnej części spodni i tam, powyżej lewego uda? Czyżby nie zauważył na wiertle odcisków palców, które wyraźnie nie pokrywają się z tymi zostawionymi przez ofiarę ani nikogo, kto pracuje w fabryce? Oburzające! Przerażające! I Scotland Yard przepuścił to, TO na testach z ekspertyzy śledczej? Na tym etapie nie powinien opuścić szkoły podstawowej! Widziałem jego raporty. Wciąż nie wie, gdzie stawia/nie stawia się apostrofu. Jest nic nie wart! Miał czelność ubliżać mi na oczach Lestrade'a i próbował pozbyć się mnie z miejsca zbrodni, a sam myśli, że to _wypadek przy pracy_? (Najwyraźniej głupota łatwo udziela się otoczeniu.) Nawet nie chce mi się na niego patrzeć.

- Zawsze uważałem, że jesteś ślepy i głuchy, ale głupi najwyraźniej też. – Zaczyna protestować, ale ignoruję go. Machnięcie ręki w jego stronę, nieważne. Lestrade się nim zajmie.

Klękam: żebro odzywa się ze zrozumiałą, jednak nie dokuczliwą siłą. To dobrze. Taki ból rozprasza bardziej, niż mozolny proces myślowy Andersona. (Tęsknię za uważną, niepotrzebną już opieką Johna. Zupełnie nowe, równocześnie zawstydzające i wspaniałe doświadczenie. Niemożliwe, żebym kiedykolwiek się do tego przyzwyczaił.) Wyciągam telefon z kieszeni ofiary; czytam ostatnie trzy wiadomości. Lestrade odwołuje Andersona. Dobrze, jest bezużyteczny. Więcej, niż bezużyteczny; wchodzi mi w drogę.

W powietrzu unosi się zapach płonącego lasu cedrowego. Dookoła ciała leży mnóstwo wiórów. Spadają z maszyn u góry jak płatki śniegu. Pracę na tokarkach nagle przerwano, sprzęt zaprotestował pod rękami pracowników.

W interesujący sposób wiertło wyrzeźbiło sobie drogę przez mózg; wyryło w kości nieprawdopodobny wzór. Połamało ją w każdym z możliwych kierunków w pozornie przypadkowy sposób. Jak szkło, lód. W czaszce znajduje się tyle zmiennych. Siła plus powolny, opanowany, zgodny z ruchem wskazówek zegara obrót kawałka regularnie skręconego metalu tworzy unikatowy odcisk na delikatnej kości człowieka. Prawie niezliczona liczba możliwości na każdym milimetrze. Mózg zachował się równie spektakularnie: wypływa przez otwór w czaszce jak jedwab. Piękny. Mógłbym go zebrać w bukiet i umieścić w wazie tylko po to, żeby go podziwiać. Przynajmniej dopóki nie zacząłby wydzielać zapachów. (Wymagana większa ilość eksperymentów: głowę mógłbym wziąć z Bartłomieja. Wiertło jest w pudełku pod schodami. A może korkociągiem? W szufladzie. Johna? Mój? Nie pamiętam. Czy to ważne? Równie dobrze mógłbym ukraść wiertło stąd; sugerowana opcja. Ustabilizować głowę w imadle? Czy po prostu ścisnąć ją między mikrofalówką a tosterem? To by zadziałało.)

(John. Nie pochwalałby kolejnej głowy na kuchennym blacie.)

Spoglądam w górę; jest blady, zszokowany i przygnębiony. Przenoszę spojrzenie na ciało. Próbuję zobaczyć tę scenę z perspektywy łagodnego, pełnego opiekuńczości człowieka; dziwna śmierć, to na pewno. Nieprzyjemna. Bolesna. Przerażająca. Czy John właśnie tak to postrzega? Widział wiele wnętrzności w swoim życiu, nie jest przewrażliwiony. Empatia? Czy stawia się na miejscu tego człowieka? Wyobraża sobie, że ten szeroki korkociąg powoli zbliża się do niego; te kilka minut zanim poczuje pierwsze nakłucie i chwilę, w której wiertło roztrzaskuje jego czaszkę?

(Moment. Stop. Nie. Głęboki wdech.)

Nie przepadam za wyobrażaniem sobie Johna jako ofiary. To wywołuje nagły przypływ paniki z tyłu głowy. Wina Moriarty'ego: _wypali ze mnie serce_, istotnie. Gdyby nie on, prawdopodobnie nawet bym nie zauważył. Przynajmniej nie tak szybko. Troska to nie zwycięstwo; moje uczucia stawiają Johna Watsona w większym niebezpieczeństwie niż cokolwiek innego. Bardziej niż nielegalna broń, bardziej niż świszczące nad głową pociski, pościgi po dachach i ukryci zabójcy. (Być na miejscu tego mężczyzny, ofiary, z rękami związanymi za plecami sznurkiem z Ikei: dziwnie przyjemna myśl. Wpadłbym na siedem różnych sposobów ucieczki, zanim wiertło poruszyłoby się o milimetr.) Ale nie. Nie wyobrażać sobie Johna w tej sytuacji. Nie _jego_ mózg, nie _jego _czaszkę. Cholerny, opiekuńczy skowronek.

Obserwacje: pociera czoło, jego usta są zaciśnięte i małe. Niesmak? Dyskomfort? Współczucie. (Bardziej prawdopodobne.) Potrząsa głową, kołysze się na piętach. Jego serce (jak na dłoni). Coś załaskotało mnie w brzuchu. Nie rozumiem tego, ale wiem, że to ma związek z tym, że kocham Johna. Jego zdolność do współczucia rozciąga się na wszystkich, dotyka każdego z osobna. Chciwy głowonóg troski.

(Czy czasami wczuwa się we mnie? Kiedy? W związku z czym? Sally nazywa mnie _świrem_. Być może zwrócił uwagę na moją małą ilość przyjaciół i przewagę wrogów?)

Spojrzenie Johna spoczywa na wylewającym się kaskadami mózgu z artystycznie popękanej czaszki. (Tylko jedna głowa więcej w lodówce. Molly ją dla mnie zdobędzie. John jakoś sobie z tym poradzi.)

- John?

Spogląda w górę, na mnie.

- Uch – zaczyna, łapiąc ręce za plecami. – Przyczyna śmierci jest dosyć oczywista. Na pewno zauważyłeś, że ktoś przewiercił mu głowę.

Uśmiech. Nie denerwuję się, kiedy John mówi o oczywistościach. Według wszystkich praw powinienem, ale nie denerwuję. Mógłbym się kłócić, że robi to z pewnym dystansem, odrobiną czarnego humoru; tak bardzo kocham czarny humor na miejscach zbrodni. (To takie rzadkie, jest tak niewielu, z kim mogę się nim dzielić.) Ale to nie to.

Coś w Johnie wyciąga na wierzch ukrytą część mnie. Mogę tylko zgadywać: jego pełna sprzeczności natura. Sposób, w jaki potrafi połączyć przeciwności. Jego głos (mocny, miły, ale nie znoszący sprzeciwu. Głos człowieka, który (więcej niż raz) zabił, bo musiał. Głos, za którym przemawia ta złożona moralność, której nigdy nie uda mi się rozwikłać) rozchodzący się po miejscu zbrodni (ciało, morderstwo, dowody, problem do rozwiązania), jego stabilne ręce. Kwadratowe paznokcie (zawsze czyste). Oczywista siła spokoju. Szerokość ramion i proporcjonalna talia. (Nie muszę chyba wspominać o mięśniach na jego brzuchu, prawda? Zostawmy wulgarne, pełne pożądania myśli z dala od tego miejsca, od tej chwili; jesteśmy na widoku publicznym, to zbyt wiele.)

Słowa, których używa, żeby mnie opisać; czuję łaskotanie w dole kręgosłupa za każdym razem, kiedy patrzy na mnie z jawnym podziwem. Sprawia, że przepływa przeze mnie mnóstwo emocji. Wyciekają na zewnątrz w nieładzie, robią bałagan, powodują dyskomfort; coś, co należałoby posprzątać, usunąć, wyleczyć. Zająć się tym. Powinienem to nienawidzić, ale tak nie jest. Mówi o oczywistościach tym samym głosem, którym wykrzykuje, że jestem _wspaniały_, _niesamowity_; tym samym, którym w nocy broni się przed koszmarami i którym pyta rano, czy mam ochotę na herbatę. Ten głos: miejsce zetknięcia się jego wszystkich wymiarów, wszystkich poszarpanych brzegów łagodności. Właśnie teraz sięga nim ku mnie, otacza mnie swoją łagodnością na oczach Lestrade'a, Andersona i bezimiennego ciała. Dźwięk wydobywa się z jego gardła i łaskocze błonę bębenkową w moich uchu. Intymny dotyk. (Tak naprawdę nie, tak naprawdę nie jest.)

- Ma ślady na nadgarstkach – mówi John, spoglądając na Andersona, który stoi kilka metrów dalej ze swoimi głupimi rękami skrzyżowanymi na swojej głupiej klatce piersiowej. (Co Sally w nim widzi?) John zauważa to, czego nie dostrzegł Anderson. Oczywiście, że tak. Uśmiecham się szeroko. John kontynuuje, celnie dodaje: - Był związany, walczył.

Kiwam głową. Patrzy na mnie. (Pamiętam dotyk jego ust na moich wargach; dwukrotny. Ledwie, jednak pamiętam.) Widzę, jak moje przytaknięcie dodaje mu pewności siebie; to subtelna zmiana, lecz dostrzegalna. Wyprostował się, jakby brał udział w paradzie i spoglądały na niego uważnie oczy oficera. Gotowość do wywarcia na kimś wrażenia. (O czym myśli? Dlaczego nie wiem, czemu nie potrafię czytać z niego jak z książki?)

- Czas zgonu? – mój głos jest znacznie łagodniejszy, pobrzmiewa w nim intymność. Inni tego nie zauważają, ale myślę, że John tak. Zmiana. Delikatna. Niecelowa. Dająca do myślenia.

Kuca, znów uważnie przygląda się zwłokom. Dotyka ręki ofiary, przesuwa pokrytą lateksem dłonią po ciele.

- Powiedziałbym, że umarł nie więcej niż godzinę temu. – Spogląda na mnie. Jest pewien swojej odpowiedzi, widać to w jego oczach. Wstaje i przyjmuje zrelaksowaną postawę niedawno mianowanego cywila. Uśmiecham się do niego. Szczery uśmiech, spontaniczny, nieobliczony na żaden konkretny efekt, niemal nieumyślny. Odpowiada mi tym samym. Tak właśnie teraz między nami jest. Czulej? Bardziej uczuciowo? Nie wiem. (Pocałowałem go, a on mi na to pozwolił. Dwukrotnie. Przytuliłem się do niego, trzymałem palce na gumce jego bokserek; jego biodro znalazło się pod moimi rękami i wtedy też mnie nie odtrącił.) Spoglądam na twarz Johna: nieskomplikowany wyraz oczu, brak zmagań wewnętrznych, żadnego uczucia niezręczności. To wyzywająca, celowa ignorancja wobec tego, co wie (lub myśli, że wie) na mój temat czy zwyczajna akceptacja? Mały kompromis wobec życia, dzięki któremu czuje się bardziej ludzki?Ciężko powiedzieć. Uśmiecha się do mnie. Uczucie. Co dzieje się w tej jego głowie? Gdybym ją przewiercił, wciąż nie uzyskałbym odpowiedzi, prawda?

(Och, bardzo zabawne.)

To już ponad tydzień. Tydzień i prawie nic się zmieniło. Z wyjątkiem dodatkowego ciepła z jego strony, z mojej najprawdopodobniej też. I coś na kształt cichego zrozumienia. Tyle że wcale się nie rozumiemy. Ja nie rozumiem. John jest kompletnie otwarty i zamknięty jednocześnie. Zwodzi mnie. Człowiek-paradoks. Niemożliwy, a jednak stoi tutaj, istota z krwi kości. Człowiek Penrose'a.

- Więc? – Lestrade wygląda na bezradnego, uniósł jedną brew w górę. Niemal widzę pytanie wypisane nad jego głową. (Co oni by beze mnie zrobili?)

Kątem oka wychwytuję śmietnik i podchodzę do niego.

- Ślady na ciele pochodzą od butów roboczych noszonych przez pracowników fabryk, wyraźnie mają usztywniane metalem czubki. Ta konkretna para była pokryta pyłem, klejem, wiórami ze sklejki i papierem. Gdzie używa się kleju i sklejki? W Ikei, oczywiście. – Zaglądam do śmietnika. (Rzeczywiście: jest tam. Wiedziałem, że będzie. Obcinaczka do paznokci o lekko zaokrąglonych ostrzach. Przypływ dumy. To był trochę strzał w ciemno, chodziło o kształt rozcięć leżącego na podłodze sznurka.) Podnoszę śmietnik i stawiam go bliżej ciała. Lestrade spogląda na Andersona, a John patrzy na mnie z zainteresowaniem, zamyśleniem (dlaczego?), spokojem i pewnością. Gdyby tylko wystarczyło rozciąć jego głowę, żeby go zrozumieć. - Taki sznurek – zaglądam do śmietnika, żeby pokazać go Lestrade'owi i spółce. – Jest używany w Ikei do związywania pudełek razem, zanim zostaną dostarczone do klientów. Ten konkretny kawałek został użyty do spętania rąk i nóg ofiary, a także żeby przywiązać mężczyznę do miejsca w taki sposób, żeby wiertło przewierciło jego czaszkę. Na włóknie widać krew, z pewnością należy do ofiary. Więc. Szukacie magazyniera, prawdopodobnie z Ikei z Wembley, którego brakowało na stanowisku po około, powiedzmy – rzut oka na zegarek. – Pierwszej po południu, jednak nie później niż po trzeciej. – Wyciągam pędzel i przesuwam nim po wiertle; wyraźny odcisk palca aż kłuje w oczy. – Oto ślad linii papilarnych. Prawdopodobnie macie ten układ w bazie danych. To nie jest jego pierwsze przestępstwo, a biorąc pod uwagę jak nieudolnie próbował zatrzeć swoje ślady, najpewniej już kiedyś go złapaliście.

- Pobierzcie ten odcisk – rozkazuje Lestrade, a wściekły Anderson zaczyna narzekać

pod nosem. – Dlaczego morderca próbował upozorować to na wypadek przy pracy?

- _Staraj się_ korzystać z pasujących określeń. – To było (oczywiście) do Andersona. Przewraca oczami. Rzut oka na Johna. Wyraz bezbrzeżnej fascynacji. To niewiarygodne, biorąc pod uwagę, że dokładnie wie, czego się teraz spodziewać. Wdech. I teraz pointa. – Nasza ofiara miała spędzić lunch z koleżanką. Koleżanką która ma męża lub chłopaka, to niejasne. Jeżeli miałbym obstawiać, celowałbym w męża. – Przysiad; otwieram prawą przednią kieszeń spodni ofiary tak, żeby Lestrade mógł zobaczyć jej zawartość. – Zobacz: kondomy, nie przychodzi nieprzygotowany. – Złośliwy uśmieszek. Wyciągam ze swojej kieszeni telefon mężczyzny, podaję go Lestrade'owi. – Ostatnie trzy wiadomości na jego telefonie mają naturę bardzo sugestywną, wyraźnie wskazują na romans z kobietą, której zależy na dyskrecji. Ta kobieta, oczywiście, ma zazdrosnego, skorego do stosowania przemocy męża. A ten zazdrosny mąż to nasz pracownik Ikei. Skończy swoją zmianę za około godzinę.

- Niesamowite – mówi John. Za każdym kolejnym razem brzmi to tak dobrze jak za pierwszym. – Zdumiewające. – Uśmiecha się i podchodzi do mnie. Lestrade wykrzykuje polecenia. Anderson skończył pobierać odcisk palca i ucieka z podkulonym ogonem. Koroner zabiera ciało. – Dobra robota – mówi John i wyciąga dłoń w kierunku mojego ramienia.

Przez chwilę mam wrażenie, że mnie przytuli albo przyciągnie do siebie i pocałuje. Mimo, że obie możliwości będą mile widziane, jestem przerażony. (Dlaczego? Niepewność, brak doświadczenia? Miriady (2) zasad związane z kontaktami międzyludzkimi są oszałamiające. Każdy kierunek wydaje się pomyłką. Co muszę zrobić, żeby John wiedział o moich uczuciach? Tak łatwo jest zrobić/powiedzieć coś nie tak i zawieść go, zasmucić albo (chyba jeszcze gorzej) rozśmieszyć. Mam prawo być niepewny. Mogę się trochę bać.) Chyba dostrzega wypisaną na mojej twarzy obawę, bo jego mina natychmiast się zmienia.

- Masz… - zaczyna i strzepuje coś z mojego ramienia. Wióry, drzewne loczki, pył z trocin. – Stałeś w najgorszym miejscu. Pochyl się, wytrzepię ci je z włosów.

Kłaniam się; to szczęśliwe zrządzenie losu, bo czuję, że na mojej twarzy wykwitł rumieniec. Te podchody, w których brakuje oczywistości, sprawiają że cofam się do czasów podlotka. Poświęciłbym chwilę, żeby poczuć frustrację z tego powodu, ale John mierzwi palcami moje włosy, a to znacznie bardziej przyjemne, niż ma prawo być. Zamykam oczy, żeby uchronić je od spadającego pyłu i skupiam całą swoją uwagę na jego dotyku. Łagodnie trąca moją grzywkę, przesuwa ręką w kierunku czubka mojej głowy, jej tyłu, za moimi uszami. Przejeżdża palcem po krzywiźnie mojego lewego, prawego ucha. Jego ręka zatrzymuje się na chwilę na moim karku, drugą pojedynczo wyciąga wióry z moich włosów, wyplątuje je z kosmyków i zdmuchuje ze swoich palców na ziemię. Z gardła wyrywa mi się pomruk, jednak kamufluję go chrząknięciem.

- W porządku – mówi, ostatni raz przetrzepując moją grzywkę. Otwieram oczy. Wyraz jego twarzy; idealnie spokojny, zwyczajny, jednak jest jeszcze coś. Jakieś uczucie, jestem pewien; przyjacielskie? Nie wiem. (Rozbawienie? Nie śmieje się, chociaż jego twarz zdobi delikatny uśmiech. Czułość? Prawdopodobnie.) Duma z moich osiągnięć; ślad zachwytu, którym zawsze mnie obdarza. Nic oczywistego, nic niewłaściwego. Czy to pożądanie? (Pożąda mnie?) Czy gdybym je zobaczył, rozpoznałbym to? Nie wiem. (Ucieczka/ukrycie/płacz/radość/śmiech/triumf/spłon ąć/popchnąć go na ścianę i zrobić z nim to, co zechcę?) Gdybym tylko mógł zbadać wnętrze jego mózgu z taką łatwością jak te, które otrzymuję z Bartłomieja albo ten, który koroner chowa do worka. Zbyt wiele pytań bez odpowiedzi.

Przypuszczam, że wystarczyłoby zapytać. Ale to byłoby oszustwo.

* * *

(1) _Człowiek Penrose'a_ – człowiek niemożliwy, człowiek-paradoks. Penrose to ten facet, który opracował modele figur niemożliwych, czyli na przykład schody bez początku ani końca. To do oglądania, a nie opisywania, więc najprościej zrozumieć, googlując zdjęcia pod hasłem _trójkąt Penrose'a_.

(2) _Miriady – _z języka greckiego liczba 10 000; określenie służące do przedstawienia liczby trudnej do określenia.


	4. Serce nie ma kształtu serca

**Oryginalny tytuł serii: **_The Progress of Sherlock Holmes_

**Autor: **ivyblossom

**Link do oryginalnego opowiadania w profilu.**

**Otrzymano zgodę na tłumaczenie.**

**Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego: **kottkvarn

**Korekta: **terynai

**Rozdział:** _The Heart is Not Heart-Shaped_

**4. Serce nie ma kształtu serca**

Niewielka ilość zieleni i błękit uległy rozproszeniu Rayleigha w resztkach słonecznego światła. Ponad londyńskim horyzontem pozostały jedynie czerwień i pomarańcz.

Niebo. Do tej chwili zajmowałem swój umysł wyłącznie tym, co z niego spada i w jaki sposób warunkuje to aktywność kryminalną, jednak nigdy niebem samym w sobie. Dzisiaj skupiam na nim uwagę: nieskończona pustka. Wstępne obserwacje naprowadzają mnie na wniosek, że to bezcelowe. Zaledwie nieobecność sufitu czy wyższego piętra. Z technicznego punktu widzenia: źródło elementów pogody. Deszczu, śniegu, mgły, deszczu ze śniegiem; rzeczy niezbędne do zauważenia, mogące stanowić dowód. Gdyby nie niebo, w kartezjańskim układzie współrzędnym nie powstałaby współrzędna Z (wysokość). Nużące. Kosmos w dużej mierze jest nudny: przestrzenią nie kierują żadne motywy. Jak na razie nie ma tam morderców, przestępstw. Bezsens. Wyłącznie wielkie, płonące kule gazowe, które bezcelowo krążą w kółko. Małe punkty światła.

Spychana pod horyzont czerwona poświata zaczyna stopniowo przygasać. (Przytłumiony blask zmienia wygląd miejsca zbrodni; w odpowiednio dobranym świetle można ukryć dowody. Warto to wziąć pod uwagę.) Punkt pomarańczowego światła chowający się pod widnokręgiem; czerwone palce, które rozmywają się w granatowej ciemności. Ludzie uważają, że widok zachodzącego słońca jest romantyczny. Dlaczego? (Czy John też tak myśli? Prawdopodobnie. (Ciekawa myśl.) Nigdy go ze mną nie podziwiał. Czy chciałbym, żeby było inaczej?)

(Czy taki proces byłby dla mnie interesujący? John siedzący tutaj obok mnie, rozmarzony, wpatrzony w chowające się słońce?)

(Możliwe.)

(Prawdopodobne.)

Chodzi o kolor? Odcienie czerwieni pobudzają, zachęcają do erotycznych zachowań? Czy patrzenie na czerwoną ścianę zainicjowałoby podobną reakcję? Gdybym pomalował całe mieszkanie na czerwono, sprowokowałbym Johna?

Żałosne. Najwyżej zacząłby myśleć o kimś innym.

W kieszeni wibruje mi telefon. Wyciągam go i spoglądam na ekran. Wiadomość od Johna. Nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak odczytać. To najświeższy z piętnastu SMS-ów, każdy wyraża więcej niepokoju od poprzedniego.

_Gdzie jesteś?_

Nie słyszę tonu jego głosu, jednak mogę go sobie wyobrazić. Wciąż jest na mnie zły.

Nie moja wina, że jego dziewczyna podpaliła sobie włosy. Sama machała nimi nad świeczką, siłą nie wepchnąłem jej głowy w ogień. Nie prosiłem, żeby odwróciła się ode mnie w taki sposób. Jej decyzja. Chciałem tylko zadać Johnowi jedno czy dwa pytania na temat rozkładu wątroby, a nie mogłem uzyskać odpowiedniej porady bez zaprezentowania obiektu dywagacji, nieprawdaż?

Znów wibracje. Spoglądam na ekran. Dwie wiadomości. Mój żołądek wykonuje salto.

_Sherlocku, proszę cię, odpisz. Gdzie jesteś?_

_ Tu nie chodzi wyłącznie o mnie, pani Hudson też zaczyna się martwić._

Czerwień może być ostrzeżeniem; znaki, światła pozycyjne statków, sygnalizatory na ulicach. Krew jest czerwona i w pewien sposób również stanowi ostrzeżenie: uważaj, posunąłeś się za daleko, przerwałeś skórę, naruszyłeś ciało. Żyjące serce ma czerwoną barwę, jednak oczyszczone z krwi staje się żółte jak skóra kurczaka. Dzieci kolorują je na czerwono, ponieważ nie zapamiętały tego prostego faktu. A może widziały wyłącznie pracujące, bijące serca podczas otwartej operacji na ekranach swoich niezbędnych do życia telewizorów (czy rodzice pozwalają im oglądać coś takiego?) i nie pojęły, że to wszystko kwestia krwi. Może opiekunowie życzą sobie aby ich podopieczni wyobrażali sobie tylko ukrwione serca? Najwyraźniej; (podobno) żyjące organizmy są znacznie przyjemniejsze od martwych. (Pomijając kwestię barwy, serce z pewnością nie ma takiego kształtu jak na dziecięcych rysunkach. To dziwaczna pomyłka językowa, która wprowadza zamieszanie na lekcjach anatomii. Podobnie jest ze Świętym Mikołajem: bezwstydne kłamstwo dorosłych.)

_Jeżeli nie odezwiesz się w ciągu kolejnych pięciu minut, zacznę zastanawiać się nad porwaniem. Jeśli po prostu zostawiłeś gdzieś komórkę, zabiję cię._

Czerwień to kolor gotowości, dojrzałości płciowej. Czy właśnie dlatego czerwone niebo jest postrzegane jako romantyczne? Przypomina (potencjalnym?) kochankom odsłonięte, nabiegłe krwią narządy płciowe? Obserwowanie zachodu słońca nie znalazło się (tak jak taniec) na żadnej wielce religijnej liście czynności zakazanych,więc najprawdopodobniej nie.

Znowu wibracje. Sprawdzam. To nie John, Lestrade.

_Zgubiłeś się? Dlaczego nie odpisujesz Johnowi? Mam wysłać patrol?_

Ech. Najwyraźniej John wydał odpowiednie rozkazy. No dobrze, niech będzie. Wysyłam wiadomość do doktora, ignoruję Lestrade'a.

_Jestem tutaj. SH_

_ Tutaj? Gdzie jest ,,tutaj"?_

_ W domu, oczywiście. SH_

_ Nie, nie jesteś. Siedzę w mieszkaniu i z całą pewnością mogę ci powiedzieć, że cię tutaj nie ma. Ciężko cię nie zauważyć._

_ Spójrz w górę. SH_

Patrzę na zegarek; ciekawe jak dużo czasu będzie potrzebował John, żeby to rozgryźć. Niemal czuję neurony pracujące w jego mózgu, ich wysiłek wkładany w utworzenie nowych połączeń między faktami. Góra, góra, góra, co jest na górze? Niebo. Co oddziela nas od nieba? Sufit, wyższe piętra. Już wie, że nie ma mnie na trzecim piętrze. Pani Hudson nawet sprawdziła inne mieszkania. Więc co zostaje? Co chroni nas przed deszczem, śniegiem, deszczem ze śniegiem?

- Sherlock! – krzyczy John z ulicy.

Pochylam się, spoglądam w dół. Rzut oka na zegarek. Dwie minuty czterdzieści sekund. Czuję ukłucie dumy; większość ludzi potrzebowałaby co najmniej dwóch minut więcej. Delikatnie zmieniam pozycję; odzew obluzowanych dachówek.

- Jezu Chryste, Sherlock, nie ruszaj się!

Pani Hudson wybiega na ulicę, jej niskie obcasy uderzają o chodnik. Zaczyna płakać.

Kilka sekund później John pokazuje się w małym okienku i wychodzi na dach.

- Sherlocku – dyszy – nie rób tego.

- Czego mam nie robić?

Po pochyłej powierzchni przemieszcza się spokojnie i ostrożnie, jednak z determinacją. Żołnierze nie boją się luźnych dachówek pod swoimi stopami.

– Nie zamierzam skakać.

- Nie? – Łapie mnie za kołnierz. – W takim razie, proszę, odsuń się od krawędzi.

Najwyraźniej nie podoba mu się, że moje nogi swobodnie zwisają z okapu. Czuję ciepły, natarczywy dotyk jego ręki na swoim karku. Podciąga mnie. Kładę dłonie na szorstkiej powierzchni dachu i przesuwam się w górę, aż udaje mi się oprzeć plecy o komin. John utrzymuje się na krzywiźnie mocno pochylony w jedną stronę, ciężko dysząc; przez swoją nieporęczną pozycję znajduje się w większym niebezpieczeństwie niż ja na począ twarz jest tak blisko, że czuję oddech na swoim policzku. Naciskam dłonią na jego pierś, zmuszając go, aby usiadł równie stabilnie i bezpiecznie co ja. Wsuwa ramię między moje plecy a komin i kładzie dłoń na moim biodrze. Bezpieczny.

- Nie było zagrożenia, dopóki ty się nie zjawiłeś – mówię.

John wzdycha.

- Co tu robisz? I dlaczego nie odpisywałeś na moje wiadomości?

- Czerwień – odpowiadam. Wyciągam rękę, żeby wskazać nią niebo, jednak John odruchowo chwyta ją i przyciska do swojego brzucha. Pozwalam mu na to, nawet pozwalam mojej dłoni zapuścić się niżej, opaść na jego udo. Czuję pod palcami dżins. Ciepło. Pod moim przyciśniętym do niego ramieniem wyczuwam rytm jego oddechu i szybkie bicie serca. Naprawdę myślał, że zamierzam skoczyć. Dziwne; czy kiedykolwiek wydawałem się skłonny do popełnienia tak bezcelowego aktu? Ekstremalnie krótki lot nie jest czymś, co mogłoby mnie specjalnie zainteresować.

John wpatruje się w londyński horyzont, ogarniając spojrzeniem czerwone zjawisko.

- Czy ty… – zaczyna. – Chyba nie wdrapałeś się tutaj przez to małe okienko, żeby usiąść i podziwiać zachód słońca, prawda?

- Na to wygląda. – Ani potwierdzenie, ani zaprzeczenie. Czuję jak jego palce poruszają się na moim biodrze, nieśmiało i ostrożnie.

- Chowałeś się przede mną – brzmi dziwnie, jednak bez złości; jakby to odkrycie sprawiało mu ból. Jego dedukcja jest oczywiście poprawna.

- Nie chowałem – mówię. – Oczywiście, że nie. Badam naturalny fenomen, który ludzie uważają za romantyczny. Pomyślałem sobie, że jeżeli rzeczywiście coś w tym jest, na pewno to zauważę. Sądziłem, że tym samym będziesz cieszył się z Katy.

- Cathy – poprawia mnie John. – Ma na imię Cathy. I nie. Odkąd straciła większość włosów, chciała szybko wrócić do domu. Sama.

Nie wiem, co odpowiedzieć. Nie zamierzam przepraszać. To nie moja wina. W zamian przesuwam palcami po materiale dżinsów, a kącikiem oka łowię wyraz jego twarzy. Obserwuje zachód słońca. Człowiek skąpany w czerwonym świetle. Czerwień jako ostrzeżenie (stój, niebezpieczeństwo, krew, ból) oraz zaproszenie, gotowość seksualna (dalej dalej dalej dalej). Obie możliwości mnie paraliżują.

Opieram policzek o jego ramię.

Po chwili chowa twarz w moich włosach. Wzdycha i czuję, że drży na całym ciele. Wyciąga rękę i zaciska ją na moim ramieniu. To coś znaczy. (Co?)

Zapewnienie fizycznej bliskości, takiej wykraczającej poza przyjaźń? Zapewnienie, że zawsze byliśmy blisko, intymnie złączeni? Pożera mnie pragnienie, jednak nie jestem pewien, czego tak pragnę. Na pewno bliskości. Skóry. Kontaktu. Tarcia. Johna. Grzebanie w sypialni nie przygotowało mnie do tego. Zostałem przyłapany i bezbronny, niezależnie od tego jak często na niego patrzyłem. Niezależnie od tego jak długo go obserwowałem, uczyłem się go. To wykracza poza zakres mojej wiedzy. Nie wiem jak żyć z potrzebą i posiadaniem. John lekko pochyla się naprzód i całuje mnie w czoło.

- Wiesz, ja… - zaczyna. Nie przerywam mu. Chcę wiedzieć, co zamierza powiedzieć. Nie ruszam się. Urywa. Szybko bije mu serce. Naciskam palcami na jego nadgarstek, chcę to policzyć, poczuć. – Nie wiem… - kolejna próba. Brak zakończenia. Wzdycha. Liczę uderzenia. Czegoś się boi, ale nie wiem czego. (Zagrożenie. Skąd? W nim; wydostaje się na zewnątrz.) - Moglibyśmy spróbować – mówi w końcu. – Jego głos jest bardzo, bardzo cichy, jakby spodziewał się, że temu zaprzeczę. Tutaj na górze nie ma świadków; mógłby udać, że niczego nie powiedział. – Moglibyśmy. Ja zwykle nie… - Wzdycha i chowa twarz w moich włosach. Wdycha mnie. – Będę szczery. Przyjaźnimy się. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, jesteś nawet kimś więcej. Wiesz o tym. – Nie ruszam się. Jestem sparaliżowany, czuję się pusty. Mam w głowie siedemnaście różnych zakończeń tej przemowy i wszystkie mnie przerażają. – Nie sądzę… - Nie kończy większości zdań. Lekko zmieniam pozycję, muskam rzęsami jego kark. Drży. – Są rzeczy… Które by ci się nie spodobały, Sherlocku. Związki wymagają wiele pracy, wiesz. Są… Zagmatwane i pojawiają się potrzeby, i kompromisy, i…

Oczywiście ma rację. Nie bez powodu unikam związków. Są męczące. Nudne. Monotonne. Nie chcę spędzać czasu na troszczeniu się o cudze potrzeby. Cierpieniu. Żądaniach. Gotowości do kłamstwa i ugłaskiwaniu czyjegoś ego. Stawiać kogoś jako priorytet, ważniejszy od pracy, ode mnie? Nie, dziękuję.

- Moglibyśmy… - próbuje ponownie. – Wiesz, ja rozumiem. Czuję, że chcesz. Myślę, że… - Jego ręka spokojnie, delikatnie przesunęła się z mojego ramienia na kark; dotyka mnie tak, jak mówi. Wplątuje dłoń w moje włosy, przesuwa ją na mój policzek. – Cóż, nie myślałem, że kiedykolwiek poczuję coś takiego do faceta. Jesteś wyjątkiem. Więc tak dla zabawy moglibyśmy złamać swoje zasady. Nigdy nie dopuściłeś nikogo tak blisko, rozumiem to. Moglibyśmy, ale myślę, że byś tego żałował.

Mrugnięcie. Co?

- Nie jestem… - Wzdycha. Pochyla się i znów całuje mnie w czoło. John uważa, że to bezpieczne miejsce. Bezpieczny, pozbawiony erotyzmu gest. W ten sposób nie przekracza pewnej granicy. Uczucie. Chce. Chce pocałować mnie w usta, ale się boi. Ten szybki puls. Sprawia, że sam zaczynam się bać. Więc John nie boi się niczego poza tym? Mną? Pocałowaniem mnie? Byciem blisko mnie? (Że mógłbym go odrzucić?) – Wiem, co by się stało, Sherlocku. Starałem się tego uniknąć, jednak jestem na granicy. Jeżeli ją przekroczę… - Jego palce zagłębiają się w moich włosach. To brzmi jak pożegnanie. Coś rozrywa mnie na kawałki. – Nie mówię, że nie mógłbym się wycofać. Po prostu nie spodobałoby ci się. Brzydziłoby cię to. Zraniłbyś mnie, a ja zacząłbym zrzędzić i w końcu byś mnie znienawidził. To by wszystko zniszczyło.

Objawienie. Byłem tak pochłonięty swoimi potrzebami, że nawet nie pomyślałem o konsekwencjach. Z tego miejsca, zawinięty w Johnie - kiedy go wdycham, czuję na sobie jego usta, jego palce w moich włosach, gdy wczepiam się w niego jak małe, przestraszone dziecko - nie potrafię sobie tego wyobrazić. Nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie posiadania. (Jakby to było? Kolana i łokcie, i zęby, i języki, i niezrozumiała dla mnie logika. Nie wiem.) John jest o trzy kroki przede mną, zdołał pomyśleć o czymś więcej niż potrzeba i posiadanie, o moim nieuniknionym znudzeniu nim i odrzuceniu go. Znudziłbym się. Zmęczył. Sfrustrował. Znudziłem się każdą osobą, którą spotkałem. Czy tym razem byłoby inaczej? (W końcu on jest inny. Nie mam dowodów, nie mam dowodów. Bez nich nie mogę wyciągnąć żadnych wniosków.) Jeżeli sprawa trwa dłużej niż tydzień, nią też zaczynam się nudzić. Ma rację, że to przemyślał. Mój genialny John; detektyw-konsultant związków. Ma rację.

Puszczam go.

On mnie też. Czuję się pokonany, jakby ktoś odciął mnie od źródła energii, jakbym dryfował. Wstaję. Moje nogi są słabe, drżą. Zanim odchodzę, na chwilę opieram się o komin. Schodzę dachem w dół i staję przy okapie. Czuję się zmiażdżony, pokonany. Po raz pierwszy odkąd skończyłem trzynaście lat (ośmieszany, bity przez kolegów z klasy, przezywany, odrzucony, wyśmiewany) nienawidzę siebie. Chcę być odrobinę bardziej normalny, zwyczajny. Chcę przypominać przeciętnego człowieka z przeciętnymi potrzebami i przeciętnym umysłem. Być mniej destrukcyjny. Chcę być kimś, kto nie znienawidziłby Johna, najmniej możliwego do znienawidzenia człowieka na świecie. Być kimś kto kochałby go i kto nigdy by się nim nie znudził. (Jak mogę się stać taką osobą? Co muszę zrobić?)

- Sherlocku – mówi John, tym razem głośniej. – Przestań. Przerażasz mnie.

Wiem. Wiem, John. Przerażam cię. Wiem.

Słońca schowało się za horyzontem. Czerwień zniknęła z nieba. Sklepienie: ziejąca pustką przestrzeń, nicość naznaczona nieistotnymi punktami światła.


	5. (Siedmioprocentowe) rozwiązanie

**Oryginalny tytuł serii: **_The Progress of Sherlock Holmes_

**Autor: **ivyblossom

**Link do oryginalnego opowiadania w profilu.**

**Otrzymano zgodę na tłumaczenie.**

**Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego: **kottkvarn

**Korekta i konsultacja językowa: **terynai

**Rozdział:** _The (7%) Solution_

**5. (Siedmioprocentowe) rozwiązanie**

Mimo że nie dotykałem go od wielu lat, mały pokrowiec wydaje się bardzo znajomy. Zmysły doskonale pamiętają; fala materiału, która ciasno go wypełnia, wywołuje pod opuszkami palców bolesne uczucie komfortu. Odpinam klamerkę. Daje się otworzyć bez problemu; (względnie) nowe zawiasy. Igła połyskuje w świetle, jakby chciała wydostać się na zewnątrz i skusić mnie do czegoś. Przetrząsnąłem wiele pudeł i szuflad, żeby je znaleźć, to maleństwo siedzące mi na kolanach i buteleczkę stojącą na stosie książek ze stolika. Staje się jasne, że nie potrzebuję większej zachęty.

Zdobiony, srebrny przedmiot, antyczne szkło i odrobinę oporny tłok tworzą narzędzie bardziej odpowiednie do spełnienia swojego zadania (całkowita zmiana, ucieczka, niewytłumaczalnie wspaniałe wymysły wyobraźni, przejście z niekomfortowej rzeczywistości do znośnej przyszłości) niż jednorazowa, plastykowa zabawka. Dwie igły przytulają się do strzykawki w łóżku z najdelikatniejszego aksamitu; (względnie) nowego. Dziewiętnastowieczne igły są wystarczająco grube, by sprawić przyjemny ból, jednak zostawiają wymowne, jednoznaczne ślady. Tygodnie zajęło mi znalezienie kogoś, kto unowocześniłby zestaw do robienia podskórnych zastrzyków zgodnie ze standardami dwudziestego pierwszego wieku i dopasowałby go do wstrzykiwania określonych narkotyków. Ich dwóch rodzajów; jeden by wywołać euforię, drugi na zapomnienie. Minęło siedem lat, odkąd ostatnio odłożyłem igły do pokrowca.

To trochę zaskakujące, że Mycroftowi wciąż nie udało się go skonfiskować. Może sądzi, że to mój talizman i celowo pozwolił mi go zatrzymać, jako przypomnienie. Wspomnienia pokrywają futerał jak warstwa kurzu; dni i nocy, które zlały się w jedno, promieniujące, pocieszające, pochodzące z zastrzyku ciepło, szybkość mojego umysłu, radość. Pokój. Spokój. Uczucie spełnienia. W tych wspomnieniach nie ma twarzy, mimo że jakieś powinny się w nich znaleźć. Mimo to, nie pamiętam większości z nich, a obecność w mojej głowie tych, których zapamiętałem, jest niemal nie do zniesienia. Niemal.

Otwarcie, potem zamknięcie drzwi frontowych. Znajomy odgłos stóp objuczonej postaci na schodach. Zamykam pokrowiec z trzaskiem, wsuwam go pod kanapę. Chwytam buteleczkę i chowam ją w kieszeń. (Z mojego punktu widzenia) na widoku, jednak niewidoczna dla innych (Johna). Kłótnia nie jest wskazana. Czuję niecodzienne wyrzuty sumienia, zażenowanie. Najmniejsze możliwe ukłucie wstydu. (Powinienem być silniejszy, lepszy. Nie powinienem znów uciekać się do tego, jednak emocjonalny bałagan to nie moja działka. Chyba już wszyscy o tym wiedzą.)

Wrócę do kokainy, to postanowione. Decyzję podjąłem wiele dni temu. Nie miałem żadnych wewnętrznych rozterek na ten temat. Jeżeli nie dzisiaj, to wkrótce. Mycroft się wścieknie; Lestrade będzie zawiedziony. John zasmuci się, poczuje nieswojo i najprawdopodobniej a) zbliży się do mnie, mój dobroduszny doktor, żeby mną opiekować, walczyć o moje życie i zdrowie z energią i wiarą albo b) odsunie się ode mnie, wprowadzając dystans między pozbawionym nadziei ćpunem (ze złamanym sercem) a własną, pełną poczucia winy, osobą. Mam nadzieję, że wybierze pierwszą opcję (ostatnie podrygi mojego romantycznego serca przeciwko dziwacznie racjonalnej postawie Johna), jednak spodziewam się drugiej. Obie będą swego rodzaju ulgą, ponieważ stanie się jasne, czego będę się mógł spodziewać w nadchodzących miesiącach. Reakcja Johna ustanowi nowe zasady rządzące naszym stosunkiem. Jest w tym pewna logika. Logika i ulga. Chemiczna i rzeczywista. To moje (siedmioprocentowe) rozwiązanie. Otwieram na kolanach gazetę.

- Nie kłopocz się – mówi John, niosąc plastykowe torby. Nie kłopoczę się, przewracam stronę.

John zawzięcie zachowuje się zwyczajnie, studium codzienności. Oczywiście to celowe i przemyślane. Demonstracja faktu, że żadna granica nie została przekroczona, mimo że obaj wiemy, że to nieprawda; jedna została przekroczona, rozprzestrzeniając się w każdym kierunku według zagmatwanego szablonu. Będziemy udawać tak długo, aż normalność wyda się prawdziwa. A później dalej będziemy udawać.

- Herbaty? – pyta, już postawiwszy czajnik na gazie.

Rzucam na niego okiem, patrzy na mnie. Jego oczy nie potrafią kłamać. Wypełnia je coś trudnego do uchwycenia, mieszanka strachu, troski i niepewności. Uśmiecham się, udając (tak to teraz załatwiamy), że tego nie dostrzegam.

- Poproszę – mówię. – Dziękuję. – Miłe słowa. Coś co powinienem, ale czego często nie mówię. Zabrzmiały odpowiednio. John lekko sztywnieje; nie chce, żebym był grzeczny. Myślę, że nawet sprawiłem mu tym odrobinę bólu. Nie mam poczucia winy. – To bardzo miło z twojej strony – dodaję, podkreślając cel moich słów.

Odwraca się do zakupów.

- Coś do rozwiązania? – przez ułamek sekundy myślę, że ma na myśli moje rozwiązanie spod kanapy i czuję ukłucie paniki. Nie może przejrzeć mnie tak wcześnie; to ma być niespodzianka. Zaskakujące zachowanie z mojej strony, niebezpiecznie podekscytowanego pod wpływem narkotyku, odmienionego, podatnego i na jego łasce. Szok musi pchnąć Johna a) prosto w moje ramiona (preferowane) albo b) z dala ode mnie. Jedno z dwóch. Jego przedwczesne odkrycie zmieniłoby możliwe reakcje. Ale wtedy dociera do mnie, że nie widział pokrowca. Nie wie. Tylko zmienia temat, zwyczajnie chce wiedzieć, czy mam nad czym pracować, czy Lestrade dzwonił, czy odpowiedziałem na jedną z gorączkowych wiadomości na mojej stronie. Oczywiście. Żaden z nas nie chce rozpocząć na głos rozmowy, którą bezustannie prowadzą ze sobą nasze ciała. Ledwie zmienia temat. Co za ulga.

- Najprawdopodobniej. Oczekuję gościa niebawem. Coś na temat zaginionego rodzica. – Nuda, naprawdę. To nie jest coś, czego normalnie bym się podjął, jednak potrzebuję czegoś, co odciągnie mnie od myślenia. Zażenowanie pomiędzy mną a Johnem w ciągu ostatnich dni jest torturą.

Winię i nie winię go równocześnie. Z tego wszystkiego właśnie to jest najgorsze, naprawdę; chcę go winić, jednak mogę winić tylko siebie, więc tym mi ciężej. Emocjonalne zaangażowanie to niebezpieczna sprawa; zagmatwana. Zły cel, brak wyczucia kierunku, metaforyczne pociski przelatujące dookoła, trafiające nas obu. Znajomy dotyk Johna; codzienne poklepywanie mnie po dłoni nagle zniknęło. Zamiast nagłego dotyku rzęs na moim policzku i jego demonstracyjnej odpowiedzi, dotyku jego twarzy. Więcej się do mnie uśmiecha. Jest dla mnie delikatniejszy. Nie złości się o krew we fiolkach zostawionych przy resztkach jedzenia na wynos albo o gnijącą wątrobę (wciąż w lodówce). Wykazuje się większą cierpliwością. Niepokojące. Kusi mnie, żeby wstać i pomóc mu z zakupami, jednak to byłoby zbyt grzeczne i zraniłbym go jeszcze bardziej.

Głęboki wdech. Wyznanie Johna jest, mimo wszystko, pochlebne; jestem _wyjątkiem_. Nie zostałem odrzucony, zyskałem większe zaufanie. Przezwyciężyliśmy ograniczone, tymczasowe potrzeby ciała (które, nie zapominajmy, nie towarzyszą tylko mnie, ale także jemu) na rzecz rozwijania naszej przyjaźni, naszej współpracy zawodowej, naszej zależności od siebie na daleką przyszłość. Być może na tak długo, jak będziemy żyć. To jak uroczyste przyrzeczenie. Obietnica. Powinno mnie to podnieść na duchu, prawda? Oczekuję tego. Myśląc racjonalnie, propozycja Johna wiąże się z czymś bogatszym, bardziej konkretnym niż druga opcja, związana z cielesnością (której pragnę) z mojej wyobraźni, rzeczami których (bez sukcesu) postaram się nigdy (więcej) sobie nie wyobrażać. Myśląc racjonalnie, powinienem czuć zadowolenie. Ale czuję pustkę, jakbym stał przed przepaścią. John usiłuje mnie odepchnąć. Opieram się i nie wiem dlaczego.

Pomiędzy moją racjonalną a (zupełnie nową) nieracjonalną stroną rozwinąłem nieprzyjemne różnice w potrzebach. Być może też powinienem iść do bezużytecznej terapeutki.

- Klient? – pyta John.

- Tak – odpowiadam. – To nie będzie nic interesującego. – John lekko sztywnieje. Wie, że miałem powiedzieć, że nie będzie musiał mi pomagać i zaproponować mu, żeby odwiedził znajomych, pooglądał telewizję, podczas gdy ja pójdę rozwiązać żałosny problem rodzinny. Pomysł aby zostawić go samemu sobie jest kuszący, nawet jeżeli zabranie go będzie równie towarzysko, co praktycznie przydatne. Dlaczego nie chcę go przy sobie? Próbuję znów uciec z dala od tej sytuacji, emocjonalnego wysiłku, który należy włożyć w odbudowanie naszej relacji? Ma rację. Musimy stawić temu czoła. To walka o przyszłość, ratunek. Mogę udawać, że nie ma pomiędzy nami przepaści tak długo, aż ona rzeczywiście zniknie. – Przydasz mi się. Powstrzymasz mnie, kiedy się nią znudzę i zacznę być niegrzeczny. – Przerzucam stronę w gazecie. Kątem oka widzę, że się zrelaksował.

- Nie widzę problemu – mówi. Otwiera lodówkę. – Nie widzę najmniejszego problemu.

Klientka pojawia się z godzinnym spóźnieniem. Do tego czasu udało mi się przenieść wiktoriański pokrowczyk i buteleczkę z kokainą do sypialni w miejsce, którego nie znajdzie ani John, ani Lestrade. Mimo to wciąż czuję pod palcami zimno szkła, w głowie słyszę odliczanie. Oczekiwanie. Kiedy zakończę tę sprawę, wrócę do tego, tych nieprzyjemnych efektów ubocznych i tak dalej. Przynajmniej coś się zmieni.

Staje w drzwiach. John przestaje zmywać naczynia i wycierając ręce, odwraca się, żeby na nią spojrzeć.

- Mam na imię Mary – przedstawia się kobieta. – Mary Morstan.


	6. Co wiemy o Mary

**Oryginalny tytuł serii: **_The Progress of Sherlock Holmes_

**Autor: **ivyblossom

**Link do oryginalnego opowiadania w profilu.**

**Otrzymano zgodę na tłumaczenie.**

**Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego: **kottkvarn

**Korekta i konsultacja językowa: **terynai

**Rozdział:** _What We Know About Mary_

**6. Co wiemy o Mary**

Było oczywiste, co nastąpi. Tak oczywiste, że każdy by to przewidział (nawet cholerny Anderson). John: pochylony do przodu, wychwytujący każde jej słowo. Ona uśmiecha się do niego, flirtuje z nim. Sięga po jego dłoń, klepie ją; od czasu do czasu splątuje ich palce razem. Ręce Johna zbliżają się do niej coraz bliżej i bliżej; ma ochotę ją złapać. Zwilża językiem usta, przeczesuje palcami włosy. Wiem, co to znaczy. Oczekiwanie. Reaguje uśmiechem, kiedy Mary dotyka jego ramienia. Śmieje się ze wszystkiego, co ona powie, nawet jeżeli to wcale nie jest zabawne. Tak na przyszłość: zabieranie Johna na obiad z klientem nie jest najlepszym pomysłem.

Wciąż doskonale pamiętam dotyk jego ust na moim czole, jego palce w moich włosach. Wspomnienia uzyskane przez zmysły są niezwykle trwałe i potrafią sprawiać ból. (Odnotować.)

W piętnaście minut po rozpoczęciu spotkania wiem już, jak to wszystko się skończy: pustym pudełkiem, rozwiązaną sprawą i nową kobietą w życiu Johna. Idealna wymówka, idealne rozwiązanie. Muszę przyznać, że lepsze niż moje. Całkowite oderwanie myśli, bariera. Coś, co przypomni Johnowi o jego zupełnej normalności, heteroseksualnej aż do bólu przyszłości. Releguje mnie (niezależnie od tego co do mnie czuł, co do mnie czuje, mógłby do mnie poczuć) w jedyne odpowiednie miejsce, w cień. Mniej inspirujące od kokainy, chociaż wywoła tyle samo (prawdopodobnych) efektów ubocznych.

Więc: powrót do kokainy, T/N? Nagle jestem niezdecydowany. Naćpanym i zadowolonym rozciągnąć się na kanapie? Wciąż pociągający pomysł, jednak w chwili obecnej John mógłby nawet nie zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak.

Ta kobieta dużo flirtuje; więcej niż większość. Więcej niż sama zdaje sobie sprawę. Flirtuje nawet ze mną, a ze mną nikt nie flirtuje. (Bo po co? Moja odruchowa reakcja to gapienie się. Flirt jest formą manipulacji, a ja nie dam się zmanipulować. To poniżające.) Mimo to, zdaje sobie sprawę, że flirtuje z Johnem. Robi to celowo, a on nie jest jej dłużny. Ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Boli. Emocje są bezużyteczne. Wyłącznie mącą w głowie. (Nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie, że tak to będzie wyglądać.)

(Prędzej czy później musiało do tego dojść. Podejrzewam, że lepiej prędzej niż później.)

Jestem _wyjątkiem_, a więc jedynym możliwym do rozważenia przypadkiem, jedynym którego mógłby pokochać, w którym mógłby się zakochać (wszystko bardzo hipotetyczne, mitologiczne, co najmniej eksperymentalne), jednak z pewnością wszystko bym zepsuł. Nie jestem nią, nie jestem nim. Nie potrafię chichotać i trzepotać rzęsami w taki sposób. Udawać zafascynowanego nudną rozmową. Śmiać się z niczego. (No dobrze, _potrafię_. Oczywiście, że _potrafię_. Jednak wyłącznie przez jakiś czas, udając. Wyłącznie po to aby zaskoczyć, zmanipulować, zmylić. Nigdy nie zachowywałbym się w ten sposób uczciwie lub szczerze. Czy zwykli ludzie często udają? A może coś mi umyka?) Wszystko wydałoby się żałosne i niekomfortowe. Zawiódłbym.

Tak jest lepiej, naprawdę. (Jest. Z pewnością.)

(Znaleźć coś, żeby oderwać myśli. Bolesne uderzenia serca. Oderwać się.)

Co wiemy o Mary: jej ojciec zniknął sześć lat temu w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Tak nam powiedziała. Czego nam nie powiedziała, to że jej matka zmarła, kiedy Mary była małą dziewczynką. Wychowywał ją ojciec, jednak tylko trochę; przez większość jej życia był nieobecny, pochłonięty swoją pracą. Nie wiedział, jak postępować z córką. Prawdopodobnie winił ją za śmierć żony. Ślepy strzał: możliwe, że Mary wygląda jak jej matka, boleśnie przypomina o niej swojemu ojcu. (Kiedy zobaczymy jej mieszkanie: poszukać zdjęć matki, udowodnić prawdziwość dedukcji. Ukłucie dumy byłoby przyjemną odmianą pośród wszystkich innych uczuć.) Dorastała w towarzystwie wielu pięknych, olśniewających dziewczyn ojca. Przy nich nauczyła się flirtować i zauważyła, że flirt (i, oczywiście, uwodzenie/kuszenie) jest czymś, za czym mężczyźni przepadają. W skrócie: wpływ ojca. Bez końca.

- Czytałam twojego bloga – mówi do Johna. – Jest fascynujący! – Dokładnie tego typu słów ludzie używają podczas flirtu; wyciągają na wierzch wyłącznie pozytywne strony. – Bardzo dobrze piszesz.

Punkt dla niej: wie, jak ugłaskać ego Johna. Nie odniosłaby takiego sukcesu, gdyby zaczęła mówić o odwadze czy poświęceniu; kobiety, które mówią o jego zawodzie, zwykle są zainteresowane jego pieniędzmi i on to wie. Rozmowa na temat jego przeszłości w armii albo o godzinach spędzanych nad operacjami wywołują u niego znużenie i negatywne emocje. Jednakże jego małe hobby; to coś, w czym chce się stawać coraz lepszy. Pochwal zdolności pisarskie Johna, a John się zarumieni. (Użyteczne, odnotować.)

- Tak sądzisz? – podpytuje ją. To działa. Pochlebiła mu. Och, John.

Przynajmniej nie kłamie, tego jestem pewien. Ona naprawdę tak myśli.

(Przypuszczam, że staje się coraz lepszy, to znaczy w pisaniu. Jeżeli kogoś pociągają takie sprawy.)

Była zamężna. Co najmniej dwa razy, jednak najprawdopodobniej trzy. Nie chodzi wyłącznie o ślady na jej palcach; to biżuteria. W każdym uchu ma po trzy kosztowne kolczyki, bardziej kosztowne niż może sobie pozwolić; dwa zestawy kupił jeden mężczyzna, trzeci inny. (Nikt kto wybrał dwa pierwsze, nie skusiłby się na ten trzeci; radykalnie odmienne gusta.) Rozgląda się po pokoju. Uśmiecha się do Johna, spogląda na mnie. Pomimo mojej oczywistej niechęci rzuca mi ten swój flirciarski uśmiech. Ewidentna skłonność do niewierności. Dwa małżeństwa, prawdopodobnie trzy: wszystkie zakończone rozwodem. Wszystkie zakończone przez jej męża/ów, kiery odkryli, że go/ich zdradza. Ostrzec Johna? Nie mój interes. Nie spodobałoby mu się to. Stwierdziłby, że to niegrzeczne, złośliwe, niemiłe. Trzy małżeństwa: więcej niż trzy zdrady. Naszyjniki (dwa już znoszone), bransoletka; prezenty od kochanków? Lubi dostawać od nich biżuterię, kolekcjonuje ją. Jeden naszyjnik z zawieszką w kształcie serca, kupiony we wczesnych latach osiemdziesiątych: podarek od ukochanego, acz nieobecnego tatusia? Oczywiście! Wciąż szuka mężczyzny, który zastąpiłby jej ojca. Skromnego bohatera.

Wyjątkowo przewidywalne.

W każdym razie, nie jest z tego dumna; niepokój widocznie odcisnął ślad na jej twarzy. Męczy się z tym. (Terapeutka? Mało prawdopodobne. Zbyt mocno się wstydzi, jeszcze nie jest gotowa, żeby o tym mówić. Jednakże przydałaby jej się mała pomoc.)

- Gdzie studiowałeś?

Cóż, przynajmniej wykazuje zainteresowanie edukacją; niektóre randki Johna preferowały kluby i _Daily Mail_. Nie Mary: pracuje na uniwersytecie. Nadąża za nowinkami. Czyta. (Ma dwie książki w torebce: jeden tytuł z literatury popularnonaukowej, drugi fantastyczny. Ceni fikcję literacką jako sztukę, jednak sięga po nią także dla przyjemności. Nie jest snobem. Lubi czerwone wino; niewielkie ślady na stronach.)

Opierając się na jej luźnym poglądzie definicji nieformalnego stroju biznesowego, mglistym zapachu książek, którego nie może się całkowicie pozbyć i srebrnego odcisku po pieczątce z datą na jej lewym palcu, Mary pracuje w uniwersyteckiej bibliotece czynnej do późna, być może całą noc. Biorąc pod uwagę jej miejsce zamieszkania, ta konkretna instytucja powinna znajdować się gdzieś w centrum Londynu. Nie sypia zbyt regularnie (od razu widać, że cierpi na bezsenność; z pewnością przypada jej co najmniej kilka nocnych zmian. Wie, jak rozmawiać z obcymi. Oczarowuje niemal każdego, kogo spotyka. (Mnie nie, oczywiście. Mnie nie, Johna z pewnością tak.)

Trzy koty (jeden rudy, płeć męska). Więc z wykształcenia jest biblioteką.

Pewne problemy finansowe; prawdopodobnie za wysoki czynsz. Najwyraźniej jest poważnie zadłużona. Bez wątpienia spadek po ojcu i jego wielkim zainteresowaniu nią (okrutne?). Zdarte buty, sprane ubrania. Względnie schludna i czysta, jednak nie posiada dochodów, które mogłaby przeznaczyć na poprawienie swojego wyglądu. Powinna pójść do fryzjera; sama (z marnym efektem) podcinała sobie grzywkę. Tani makijaż, ale równocześnie tak minimalistyczny, że to nie ma znaczenia.

- Imperial czy LSE?

Odwracają się do mnie zaskoczeni. Przeszkodziłem w czymś.

- Słucham? – pyta John.

- Mary jest bibliotekarką – oświadczam. – W której, Mary? Imperial czy LSE?

Wydaje się zdezorientowana. Tak jak zwykle każdy na jej miejscu.

- LSE.

- On ma prawdziwy dar – wyjaśnia John. – Niesamowite, prawda? Potrafi powiedzieć o tobie niemal wszystko, wyłącznie na ciebie patrząc.

Mary wyraźnie nie czuje się komfortowo. Ludzi można podzielić na dwie grupy; do pierwszej należą ci, którzy nie czują się dobrze i/lub są przerażeni na myśl, że potrafię opisać większość (jeśli nie wszystkie) najważniejsze elementy ich życia w ciągu dwóch minut. Druga grupa jest tym zachwycona. Należy do niej niewiele osób. Jak na razie jedna.

- To nie dar – prostuję. – Wyłącznie obserwacja.

- Dar – upiera się John. Uśmiecha się do mnie. – Sherlock to prawdziwy geniusz.

- W takim razie – zaczyna Mary i kiedy pochyla się nad stołem w moją stronę, kładzie dłoń na kolanie Johna. – Co jeszcze możesz mi o mnie powiedzieć? – Wyzwanie. Błysk w oku; nie strach, bunt. Kim jestem w grze _Zaimponuj tatusiowi_? Nieobecnym ojcem, dobrym biznesmenem, czy tym, którego genialne pomysły (najprawdopodobniej) ściągnęły na niego śmierć? Wszystko jasne. Wygląda na to, że John jest tą czułą wersją, fantazją, którą wymyśliła w chwilach samotności; kochającą wersją, w której istnienie wierzyła i której pragnęła. Natomiast ja jestem tym, który go od niej odciąga. Częścią, której nienawidzi. Przeszkodą.

Być może powinienem zostać psychologiem. Dobitnie szczerym psychologiem. Niestety, w psychologii nie ma wystarczająco wielu martwych rzeczy.

- Twoja matka zmarła, kiedy byłaś bardzo młoda. Wyglądasz jak ona. Czasami pracujesz na nocnej zmianie, jednak z korzyścią dla ciebie, ponieważ masz problemy ze snem. Byłaś zamężna – spoglądam na nią zwężonymi oczami, spoglądam na Johna; jak daleko mogę się posunąć? – co najmniej dwa razy i masz trzy koty. Jednego rudego. Lubisz czerwone wino.

Mary szeroko otwiera oczy. Jest wyraźnie wstrząśnięta. Wytknąłem jej tyle rzeczy: to pewnie jakaś sztuczka. Powstrzymuję pełen satysfakcji uśmieszek.

- Pomylił się w czymś? – pyta John. Wygląda na zadowolonego, właściwie szczęśliwego. Ostrzeżenie na temat małżeństw wpadło mu jednym uchem, a wypadło drugim. Być może nie powinienem być tak subtelny.

- Nie – przyznaje Mary.

- Niesamowite – mówi John. Chwyta jej dłoń, jakby to ona była niesamowita. Jakby to ona coś udowodniła. Udowodniła, że ma rację. Mam ochotę zaprotestować.

- Niespecjalnie. – Żadne z nich nie dostrzega mojej skromności. Zaglądają sobie w oczy, jakby mieli coś w nich znaleźć. Odwracam wzrok.

W tydzień później sprawa jest rozwiązana, a John i Mary, względnie nieznajomi, uczepieni swoich bioder, wciąż spoglądają sobie w oczy i są zaręczeni. (Zaręczeni!) Tego wieczoru wstrzykuję sobie hojną dawkę mojego siedmioprocentowego rozwiązania i czekam na powrót Johna. Nie wraca.


	7. Nadmiar danych

**Oryginalny tytuł serii: **_The Progress of Sherlock Holmes_

**Autor: **ivyblossom

**Link do oryginalnego opowiadania w profilu.**

**Otrzymano zgodę na tłumaczenie.**

**Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego: **kottkvarn

**Korektor-konsultant: **terynai

**Rozdział:** _Surplus Data_

_Bonsoir_,

Bardzo pięknie dziękuję za przemiłe recenzje. Ten mały sukces oblałyśmy z szanowną korektorką-konsultantką (to jedyna osoba na świecie, która posiada ten zawód - właśnie go wymyśliłam) kilkoma kubkami herbaty.

Oczywiście, opowiadanie zamierzam przetłumaczyć do końca. Się wie.

Pozdrawiam,  
Kottkvarn

**7. Nadmiar danych**

Wycie syren. Krzyki kobiety na ulicy: kłótnia z chłopakiem. (Jest pijana.) Duszna noc w Londynie: czarne niebo, wilgotna ulica. Klapnięcia tanich obcasów na chodniku, monotonne uderzenia basów z kręgielni. Dźwięki wydają się bardziej zauważalne, kiedy jestem sam. Trudniej je zignorować. Wwiercają mi się w mózg. Nie mam czym się rozproszyć, znieczulić. Czy ciało Johna pochłaniało nadmiar danych dookoła mnie? (Ha!) W żadnym razie. Inaczej. (Jakim sposobem jedna osoba – jedna! – może tak wpłynąć na moje postrzeganie świata? Jeden człowiek z sześciu bilionów bezimiennych? To nie ma sensu.)

John: w Clapton ze zmianą ubrań i butelką wina. Dzisiaj przesiaduje w ciasnym, brudnym mieszkanku Mary; wróci na Baker Street jutro, kiedy ona będzie na nocnej zmianie. Kolejnej nocy prawdopodobnie też zostanie - wszystko zależy od chęci Mary do spełniania dobrych uczynków poza domem. John: pożyczany, cenny przedmiot jak dziecko przemieszczające się pomiędzy nie-do-końca-przyjaźnie-do-siebie-nastawionymi, rozwiedzionymi rodzicami. Szczoteczka do zębów zostawiona u obu z nich. Próba załagodzenia sytuacji. Połowa tygodnia i co drugi weekend. Satysfakcjonujący rozejm.

Noce bez Johna są ponure. Ciemne (nie ma nikogo, kto włączyłby światło), zimne (nie ma nikogo, kto by włączył ogrzewanie i głośno ponarzekał na kaloryfery albo otworzył komin i napalił w piecu. Albo - obrzucając mnie zmartwionym spojrzeniem i wyciskając z siebie westchnięcie - zostawił koc na moich kolanach) i ciche (żadnego okropnego telewizora, żadnej przypadkowej rozmówki, żadnego delikatnego dźwięku równego oddechu; żadnego chrząknięcia i przewracania kartek; żadnego łoskotu czajnika na kuchence i oferty herbaty; zauważalny brak dźwięku jeansu pocieranego o jeans, kiedy zakłada nogę na nogę). Po raz pierwszy od lat nie mam ochoty sięgnąć po skrzypce. Nie, kiedy jego nie ma. Obecność widowni (poza mną samym) była dobrodziejstwem. Teraz to już bez znaczenia.

Buteleczka z kokainą zniknęła; nie jestem całkowicie pewien, komu powinienem za to dziękować, Johnowi czy Mycroftowi. (Zgaduję, że Mycroftowi; gdyby John ją znalazł, z całą pewnością nie powstrzymałby się od natychmiastowej reprymendy, podczas gdy Mycroft (najwyraźniej bardziej kompetentny z tej dwójki w przeszukiwaniu moich kryjówek) niechętnie przyznałby się do bezpodstawnego włamania do mieszkania. Milczące zniknięcie nielegalnej substancji, czytaj: Mycroft.) Być może tak lepiej. Stan uniesienia trwa krócej niż zapamiętałem, a późniejszy dzień jest nadzwyczaj nieprzyjemny. Zdążyłem zapomnieć.

Ból nie jest czymś, co zostawia trwały ślad na umyśle. (Czerpię z tego jakąś chłodną przyjemność.)

Zawsze mógłbym wziąć więcej (gdyby było trzeba). Zagiąć czas.

Podróże taksówkami bez Johna są znajome, jednak nieprzyjemne. Puste siedzenie obok mnie dziwnie zawęża wszechświat do prawej strony (lewa jakby zaginęła, została skasowana): ciągłe przypomnienie straty. (Tymczasowej. Jutro go odzyskam. Jutro: usiądzie obok mnie, wszechświat się naprostuje; wysłucha mnie, powie mi, że jestem _wspaniały _i _nadzwyczajny_, a tępy, nieustępliwy ból się zmniejszy.)

Taksówka porusza się znacznie szybciej niż pozostałe pojazdy biorące udział w ruchu ulicznym (czyli znacznie przekracza dozwoloną prędkość, jednak wszyscy jesteśmy świadomi, że to tylko sugestia). Do zaakceptowania; szybsze pojawienie się na miejscu zbrodni warte jest ryzyka utraty mojego zdrowia i bezpieczeństwa. Wszystkie zagrożenia, zarówno mniejsze jak i większe (skakanie po dachach, ściganie uzbrojonych przestępców ciemnymi uliczkami, zerwania i powroty, narkotyki), wydają się bez znaczenia, kiedy Johna nie ma obok. Nie zauważyłem wcześniej, jaki wpływ na moje zachowanie ma jego obecność. (Czy teraz nie jestem ostrożny, bo nie czuję się odpowiedzialny za jego bezpieczeństwo, czy dlatego, że mniej zależy mi na własnym? Albo i jedno, i drugie? Rozwinę w sobie strach przed niebezpieczeństwem podczas dni, kiedy będzie ze mną, a kiedy go nie będzie, zacznę się narażać? Rosyjska ruletka.)

Nie ma szczegółowego planu wywieszonego na lodówce. Czasami John pojawia się znikąd, (najwspanialsza) niespodzianka. Mary pracuje nocami trzy razy w tygodniu (prawda; możliwe do zweryfikowania); należy do klubu książki (prawda, chociaż to nieczęste zjawisko) i zarywa noce z przyjaciółmi (też prawda; sporadycznie). Wyskakują wyprzedaże książek, akcje charytatywne, dodatkowe zmiany, telefony od zdesperowanej kadry uniwersyteckiej, niewielka ilość prywatnych nauczycieli (ostateczność). To wolontariuszka w schronisku dla bezdomnych (prawda i tylko prawda, jednak nie ma grafiku, wobec czego ciężko tę kwestię zweryfikować; całkowity brak kontroli). Jest wiecznie zajęta (zajęta potencjalnymi wymówkami, zadowalającymi wymówkami), a cały ten bałagan sprawia, że John ma wiele czasu dla siebie. Wraca wtedy na Baker Street (do mnie), żeby zaspokoić swoją potrzebę przebywania na londyńskim polu bitwy (potrzebę przebywania ze mną). Nawet kiedy jest wierna, Mary prowadzi życie seryjnej łamaczki serc. To kobieta, która nigdy nie zapomina swojego telefonu i nie pozwala Johnowi spojrzeć na przychodzącą wiadomość, dopóki sama jej nie przeczyta. Nie da się przyłapać, wpisać w grafik, nie można jej (ona tak myśli) wyśledzić albo poddać pod wątpliwość jej czynów.

Nie zdradza go. Jeszcze nie. Jednak taki tryb życia zakamufluje jej niewierność, kiedy tylko się do niej dopuści. (A wygląda na to, że to nieuniknione. Nie do powstrzymania. Kompulsywne zachowanie.)

Powiedzieć Johnowi? Jak? W jaki sposób wyciągnąć temat na wierzch tak, żeby nie wybiegł z mieszkania wściekły? Kiedy zapyta. Jeżeli zapyta, powiem mu. Delikatnie. Nie wprost. Nie rzucając oskarżeń (na razie ich nie mam). Być może zasugeruję, że powinna iść do terapeuty. Albo odbyć ze mną męską rozmowę. Czy chcę przestraszyć ją tak, żeby stała się wierna, czy tak, żeby odstraszyć ją od Johna? (Przemyśleć: czy chcę, żeby zdradzała go, złamała mu serce, rzuciła go cierpiącego i złamanego, dzięki czemu wróci do mnie, a ja po raz drugi go poskładam? Odpowiedź wydaje się oczywista, jednak jestem szczerze niepewny. Stawka jest za wysoka, mówimy tu o szczęściu Johna. Z Mary John należy do mnie chociaż przez pewną część czasu. Z kimś innym mógłbym go stracić całkowicie.

Jej plan dnia jest przypadkowy i nieprzewidywalny (celowy zabieg); może sprowadzić go do domu w każdej chwili. A ja? Też mógłbym tak zrobić? Dzień bieżący: idealne warunki do przeprowadzenia testu. Sprawdzam godzinę: jedenasta wieczór. Jeżeli jeszcze nie jest w łóżku (nie myśl o tym), to najprawdopodobniej szykuje się do spania. Wysyłam wiadomość.

_Nowe miejsce zbrodni w twojej okolicy._ _Może być niebezpiecznie. SH_

Przyjdzie? To noc Mary, noc w Clapton. Przyjemny wieczór z ukochaną albo przyjemna, pełna niebezpieczeństw noc poza domem z zakrwawionymi ciałami w roli głównej. (Ze mną.) Czy zdoła się powstrzymać?

Odpowiedź nadchodzi nieprawdopodobnie szybko.

_Wydawało mi się, że słyszałem syreny policyjne. Już tu jesteś? _

Uśmiecham się. Czyżby się nudził, siedząc tam (leżąc tam?) ze swoją kobietką na kanapie z drugiej ręki (na tym starym, zbyt miękkim łóżku)? To może być prostsze niż sądziłem.

_Jestem w taksówce. Lestrade ma pewne podejrzenia. Chętnie skorzystałbym z twojej pomocy, jeśli masz chwilę. SH_

Cisza. Podejmuje decyzję. Rozmawia z Mary, gorączkowo zerkając na ekran telefonu. Niegrzeczne, prawda? Stara się być delikatny, jednak ona z pewnością dostrzeże jego pośpiech. (W końcu robi dokładnie to samo.) Zmarszczy brwi w zaskoczeniu. Poczucie zagrożenia, które chętnie wkrada się w chronicznie niewierne serca. (Czy zauważa kłopotliwe napięcie między mną a Johnem? Myślę, że nie. Na pewno nawet nie przyjdzie jej to do głowy, bo nie widzi we mnie konkurencji.)

(_Nie _jestem jej konkurencją. Tutaj _nie ma _żadnej konkurencji, nigdy _nie było_. Ona wygrała, zgarnęła dla siebie całą _wygraną_.)

Taksówka zamierza zawrócić.

- Jedź prosto. – Kierowca wygląda na zaskoczonego. Jakby zapomniał, że tutaj jestem. – Droga jest zamknięta. Zignoruj to, jedź naprzód. Szybciej. – Wibracje telefonu. Kolejna wiadomość od Johna. Zastrzyk przyjemności przeszywa moje ciało. (Czy, w pewnym sensie, kiedyś to ustanie? Czy kiedykolwiek będę reagował na wiadomość od Johna w taki sam sposób jak na wiadomość od kogokolwiek innego?) Być może. Kiedyś. Mam nadzieję, że wcześniej niż później. Czy to dziwne czuć się źle, dostrzegając, że traci się coś na zawsze? Nienawidzić i pożądać jednocześnie? Jeszcze więcej paradoksów.)

_Gdzie?_

Pojedyncze słowo trafia wprost do ośrodka przyjemności w moim mózgu. Wysyłam mu adres w odpowiedzi. Będzie tam przede mną, zaczeka na mnie; ukryty pod maską profesjonalisty (kompetencja, spokój, obiektywność) wyraz oczekiwania na jego twarzy, zastrzyk podniecenia. Stanie tam, agent na czatach (1), przeczesując tło, oczekując mnie.

Londyn szybko miga za oknem. Zbędne dźwięki zlewają się w jednostajne pomruki tła. (Nawet na odległość John ma władzę nad światem dookoła mnie. Niesamowite, w jaki sposób kontroluje moje ciało.)

_Wygląda na to, że Anderson i Donovan mieli małą sprzeczkę._

Uśmiech; już jest na miejscu. Nie potrzebował czasu na decyzję, po prostu włożył kurtkę, buty i pobiegł pod wskazany adres. John kontynuuje nasze szeptane, potajemne rozmowy przez jedyne dostępne nam medium. Mój John.

_Wspaniała dedukcja! Anderson nie chce odejść od żony. Sally tego nie pochwala. SH_

_ Ach. Naprawdę stać ją na kogoś lepszego._

Taksówka podjeżdża pod zaniedbany szeregowiec; rozglądam się dookoła z sercem w gardle.

Niespodzianka; John nie jest sam. Zabrał ze sobą Mary (dlaczego?), która z umiarkowanym zaciekawieniem rozgląda się dookoła. Turystka. Wybuch złości: czemu John psuje ten moment, sprowadzając tutaj swoje miłostki? Przez to nie będę wspominał tego morderstwa z przyjemnością. Płacę kierowcy; wychodzę. Lestrade spogląda za siebie; ulga.

- Sherlock! – krzyczy do mnie, przywołuje gestem do siebie. Sally przewraca oczami na mój widok.

Zmuszam się, żeby stawić czoło Johnowi; Mary podąża za nim krok w krok.

- Dobry wieczór, Johnie – grzeczności stają mi w gardle, jednak obecność Mary sprawia, że czuję się niepewnie. – Mary – skinam głową. Wiem, jak być uprzejmym. – Również interesujesz się miejscami zbrodni?

- Nie, niespecjalnie – marszczy nos.

Dociera do mnie, że naprawdę jej nie lubię. Obejmuje ramieniem Johna, kładzie dłoń na jego biodrze.

Zazdrość jest częstą przyczyną zbrodni. Byłem świadomy, jak wielką siłę ma to uczucie, jednak nigdy nie doświadczyłem go na własnej skórze; gorąca emocja rodząca się w ciele, owijająca się dookoła mojego gardła. Przeżycie nie do opisania. Dla dobra przyszłych dedukcji powinienem się nad nim zastanowić i połączyć z tym, co już wiedziałem. Zazdrość może być częstszym motywem niż podejrzewałem; prawdopodobnie nie przypisałem jej do wszystkich spraw, w które była zamieszana. (John: dlaczego mi to robisz?)

Maleńki dom w Clapton sprawia, że miejsce zbrodni wypełnia mnogość zapachów; cztery różne (koszmarne) marki odświeżacza powietrza, świeża farba w pokoju gościnnym (ściana pomalowana nie dalej niż godzinę temu), proszek do prania dywanów, gaz i szarlotka w piekarniku. Zespół Lestrade'a zbiera dowody do plastykowych torebek (wszystkie bezużyteczne). W ogrodzie leży na wpół spalona kupka liści.

- Pobił mnie i zostawił z nadzieją, że umrę – zeznaje kobieta. – Musicie go znaleźć, aresztować! Jak śmiał!

Mary siada obok niej, głaszcze ją po włosach, grucha do niej uspokajająco. Sympatyczna scenka. John zajmuje się obrażeniami; świeżym rozcięciem na jej kości policzkowej, krwawiącym nosem, złamanym palcem. Nic poważnego. Ma podbite oczy i zestaw czterech idealnych zadrapań na przedramieniu. (Z dumą) prezentuje siniak na swoim brzuchu. Lestrade: miał prawo mieć podejrzenia. Siniak przypomina kształtem oparcia krzeseł w kuchni (samookaleczenie). Podbite oczy: ślady na policzkach sugerują, że powstały w wyniku wielokrotnych uderzeń drzwiami (samookaleczenia). Niedawno obcięte paznokcie u rąk; zadrapania na lewym przedramieniu wyglądają na zrobione prawą ręką (samookaleczenia). Sprawdzam drzwi do kuchni; ślady jej krwi. Otwieram piekarnik; szarlotka. Piekarnik jest tak czysty, że aż błyszczy. Puszka farby na szafce; świeżo myty pędzel. Zaglądam do piwnicy; gaz. Pleśń. Podczas następnej wizyty zapach byłby nie do wykrycia; napad na zmysły. Oczy łzawią. Zamykam drzwi.

- Ciasto się spali – mówi Mary, wchodząc do kuchni. W rękach trzyma zakrwawiony ręcznik. – Nie zamierzają jej aresztować?

- Za przypalenie ciasta? – pytam. Ciekawość.

- Za zabicie męża, oczywiście. – Zanurza ręcznik w wodzie z umywalki i wykręca go, żeby wycisnąć wodę. – Sądzę, że jego ciało jest zamknięte na strychu albo w podobnym miejscu. Sprawdzałeś?

Oziębłe spojrzenie. Zaskoczyła mnie. Sądziłem, że skołuje ją ta mała domowa inscenizacja. Że przez własne poczucie winy nie dopuści do świadomości dowodów oczywistej niewierności. Najwyraźniej jednak nie. (Kobieta zdjęła obrączkę, rzuciła nią w ścianę. Pod sofą leży prezerwatywa, w śmietniku damskie figi. Oczywiste, co się wydarzyło.)

Mary unosi brew. Nie dałem odpowiedzi, której ode mnie oczekuje. To trochę jak zabawa w kotka i myszkę. Znowu: rzuca mi wyzwanie.

- Czy to nie oczywiste? Pomalowała ściany. Kto maluje ściany po tym, jak zostaje zbity na miazgę? Z pewnością zrobiła to, aby ukryć jakieś dowody. Śladów krwi? Strzałów? Czegoś.

Myli się, jednak nie całkowicie. Nienajgorsza hipoteza. Z pewnością lepsza niż Andersona.

Więc: Mary nie jest nieinteligentna. Wcale a wcale. Cóż, oczywiście, że nie jest. John podziwia jej inteligencję. (Wiedziałem o tym.) Potrzebowała inteligencji w wielu okolicznościach; ukrywa rozmaite zdrady (to jasne); zasłużyła sobie na stypendia naukowe (trzy tytuły; dwa zdobyte licencjaty, jeden w trakcie studiów); manipuluje pracodawcami w celu uzyskania elastycznych godzin pracy. Być może w innych okolicznościach moglibyśmy zostać przyjaciółmi. (Za mocne słowo.) Kolegami? Być może moglibyśmy się wzajemnie tolerować.

Ma na sobie jeansy i t-shirt; niewystarczająco grube ubrania jak na zimny, wilgotny wieczór. Musiała je szybko włożyć, żeby wyjść. Naciągnęła na siebie to, co leżało najbliżej łóżka. (Jej rzeczy były na ziemi; Mary nie jest pedantyczna z odzieżą tak jak ja, nie jest też tak staranna i schludna, co John. Potrzebował kogoś, po kim mógłby sprzątać: dostrzegam pewien schemat.) John wyciągnął ją spod prześcieradła, żeby przyjść na miejsce zbrodni. Wyobrażam sobie: Mary w łóżku, John zawinięty dookoła niej, jej brązowe włosy pod jego podbródkiem; czy właśnie uprawiali seks? (Najprawdopodobniej.) Pochyla się, żeby sprawdzić wiadomość. Myślał o mnie. (Myślał? Oczywiście, że myślał.) Pokłócili się? Nie zgadzała się? Czy przyszła tutaj tylko po to, żeby pokazać mi, przypomnieć, że noce z nim należą do _niej_, a nie do mnie? Gapi się na mnie. Chce, żebym potwierdził lub zaprzeczył jej hipotezie. Na jej twarzy nie widać gniewu. (Niemal na pewno nie uważa mnie za swoją konkurencję.) Uśmiecham się półgębkiem, niemal szczerze.

- Interesujące. – To wszystko, co mam teraz do powiedzenia.

Krzyżuje ręce na piersi.

- Masz inne zdanie na ten temat?

Brak odpowiedzi. Wracam do pokoju gościnnego, gdzie John uspokaja kobietę, gładzi jej włosy. Ona: płacze (udaje; brak łez, tylko odgłosy).

- Więc. – Kucam przed nią, przed Johnem. Przed jego jeansowym kolanem. Kładę na nim rękę, jakby dla utrzymania równowagi. Spogląda na mnie niezaniepokojony. Ciekawość. Jego ciepło promieniuje poprzez moje zimne palce do mojego ciała. John. (Brakuje mi ciebie.) Gładzi jej włosy. Na twarzy nie ma śladu łez, co kobieta kryje połowicznie. – Powiedz mi – staram się zabrzmieć tak przyjaźnie, jak tylko potrafię – gdzie ukryłaś ciała?

Zastyga, fałszywy płacz ucicha. Jest w szoku. Przyłapano ją. Triumf.

- Ciała… Liczba mnoga? – Lestrade.

Oczywiście, że liczba mnoga. Mąż i jego kochanek. Dokładnie ten sam, który przeszkodził morderczyni w środku aktu na salonowej podłodze. (Jeden z jej przyjaciół? Być może.) Obecnie obaj są martwi. Zostali zagazowani w piwnicy i wyniesieni z domu. (Dokąd? Ogród? Jakaś boczna alejka? Kontener?) Niewierność zabija. Zastanawiam się, czy ta lekcja jest zrozumiała dla Mary. Może sądzi, że to rodzaj ostrzeżenia? Jednego zapachu nie da się ukryć siedemnastoma innymi. Dowody prawdy zawsze są silniejsze od wszystkich kłamstw na wierzchu.

Kiedy wymieniam dowody i przedstawiam oczywiste wnioski, Mary kręci się niespokojnie. Kobieta krzyczy, gdy jeden z policjantów zakuwa jej nadgarstki w kajdanki i wciąga ją do policyjnego samochodu. Ledwie ją słyszę (uderzenie drzwi wozu, piski i szum zakłóceń w radiu; brzmią jak kołysanka, delikatne dźwięki). Ciało Johna pochłania odgłosy reszty świata, dopóki moja uwaga w pełni nie skupia się na nim. Jest jak pole magnetyczne (przyciąga mnie). Nasza trójka: idziemy w kierunku głównej ulicy. Uderzeniach gumowych podeszw na chodniku.

- Zdradzał ją – zauważa John. Mary drgnęła, nie czuje się komfortowo. Fascynujące. Wyraz na twarzy Johna jest łatwy do odczytania; żal mu tej kobiety, jednak nie w związku z osobistymi zmartwieniami. Nie powiedziała mu. Jeszcze nie. Zamierza, ale tego nie zrobiła. (Jak zareaguje? Co powie?) – I to z jej najlepszym przyjacielem.

- Tak. – Udaje ograniczyć mi się do jednego słowa.

Trzy małżeństwa, Johnie. Wiesz o trzech małżeństwach. Czy Twoim zdaniem czwarte skończy się inaczej? Jakim cudem?

- To i tak nie usprawiedliwia morderstwa, prawda? – Mary delikatnie się z nim nie zgadza; czy John zauważy? Owija się ramionami, jakby było jej zimno. (Nie jest.)

- Nie – odpowiada. (Nie uważał tak.) – Ale jednak. To wygląda tak, jakby trochę zwariowała. Przeprowadziła mały remont.

- Zapach farby miał zamaskować odór gazu – wyjaśniam. Czy to nie było oczywiste? – Podobnie jak swąd palonych liści, odświeżacz powietrza i szarlotka z kruszonką.

- Szarlotka z kruszonką niczego nie zamaskuje – mówi Mary.

John i ja spoglądam na siebie, wybuchamy śmiechem. Po chwili dołącza do nas Mary.

Być może nie jest taka zła.

Zapraszają mnie na drinka do małego, brudnego mieszkanka Mary. Odmawiam. Nie chcę widzieć ich razem w przytulnej, domowej atmosferze; jest wystarczająco źle, więc już potrafię to sobie wyobrazić. Zasiadłbym w fotelu; oni przytulaliby się na kanapie z kieliszkami wina w rękach. Nie. W żadnym wypadku. Patrzę jak John odchodzi z nią do domu, jego dłoń spoczywa na jej drobnych plecach. Odwraca się raz, żeby spotkać moje spojrzenie. Oczy w cieniu. Idę zamyślony w kierunku Clapton, zaczyna padać deszcz. Wibracje telefonu; wiadomość. Sprawdzam: od Johna. Na widok jego imienia ogarnia mnie znajome podniecenie.

_ Dziękuję._

_ Za co? SH_

_ Że pozwoliłeś jej sobie potowarzyszyć. Doceniam to. Była zachwycona. Byłeś dla niej miły._

_Czyżby? SH_

_Myślę, że polubiłbyś ją, gdybyś ją lepiej poznał._

Chwila ciszy. Nie wiem, co odpowiedzieć.

_Oboje jesteście dla mnie bardzo ważni, wiesz to._

Zaczynam odpisywać coś w rodzaju _oczywiście, John _albo _nie powinieneś już spać?_, jednak zanim zdążę zadecydować, przychodzi kolejna wiadomość.

_Tęsknię za tobą._

Ucisk w klatce piersiowej.

Dlaczego? Przed chwilą widział się ze mną. Zobaczy mnie jutro; prawdopodobnie spędzimy wieczór oglądając okropny film albo jakiś teleturniej telewizyjny. Widuje mnie co kilka dni, co drugi weekend. Ale wiem, co ma na myśli. Brakujący kawałek. Czemu mówi mi o tym teraz, dlaczego się nie boi (bał się, wtedy na dachu, i w jego łóżku, kiedy trzymałem dłoń na jego biodrze)? Jej włosy łaskoczą go po plecach, słyszy wyrównany oddech po drugiej stronie łóżka; jego heteroseksualna przyszłość jest nie do zakwestionowania i to sprawia, że czuje się bezpiecznie. Mówi mi te wszystkie rzeczy, (znów) rozrywając moje serce na dwoje. Naciskam klawisze, pozwalając sobie na napisanie odpowiedzi, której nie zamierzam wysłać. Coś, co powinienem powiedzieć, gdybym się nad tym zastanowił. Ale dźwięki budzącego się do życia Clapton wypełniają moje uszy, wybuchają w moim mózgu; hałas korku ulicznego, jacyś pijani faceci sikający na ścianę, ich śmiech, uderzenia butelki o butelkę. To boli.

_Ja też za tobą tęsknię. SH_

* * *

(1) _Agent na czatach_ (ang. _flat-footed_) – przyznam, że padło wiele wersji między mną i korektorką. _Flat-footed_ mogło oznaczać m. in. _płaskostopie_, _(policjanta) stójkowego _(wtedy właściwie _flat foot_) lub _niezdarną istotę_. _Płaskostopie_ brzmiało absurdalnie, chociaż to Sherlock, który przeplata kontrasty. _Niezdarna istota_ była w porządku, jednak do całości zdania najbardziej pasował _stójkowy_ (John szukał, przeczesywał tłum, czatował na Sherlocka). _Policjant stójkowy_ nie brzmiał zbyt zgrabnie, w związku z czym... ;)


	8. Dyrygent

**Oryginalny tytuł serii: **_The Progress of Sherlock Holmes_

**Autor: **ivyblossom

**Link do oryginalnego opowiadania w profilu.**

**Otrzymano zgodę na tłumaczenie.**

**Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego: **kottkvarn

**Korektor-konsultant: **terynai

**Rozdział:** _The Conductor_

**8. Dyrygent**

Mycroft ma w ręku mój smyczek, jego palce luźno trzymają za żabkę. Knykcie znajdują się niebezpiecznie blisko włosia. Nienawidzę tego. Wymachuje smyczkiem jak batutą do rytmu w swojej głowie (wolne sześć ósmych, zupełnie jak jakiś upierdliwy Niemiec), rzucając naokoło iktusami (1). Z Mycroftem muzyka zaczyna i kończy się na dyrygowaniu. Wszystko, co ma dla niego znaczenie, znajduje się w jego głowie; nie czuje potrzeby sięgania po skrzypce, żeby naprawdę grać. Leniwy sukinsyn. (Czy on w ogóle jeszcze ma skrzypce? A może po śmierci mamy zamknął je z resztą rodzinnych skarbów?) Moje oziębłe spojrzenie jest bezcelowe; nie patrzy na mnie. Czyta notatnik w pozycji stojącej, jakby był lordem cholernym Byronem. Próbuje ściągnąć na siebie moją uwagę. Zawsze mu się to udaje. Doprowadza mnie tym do szału.

Szarpię struny; dźwięk rozchodzi się głuchym pomrukiem w mojej klatce piersiowej. (Odrobina Czajkowskiego, tylko co druga nuta. Mycroft nie musi wiedzieć, w jaki sposób koję swój ból.) Chętnie wyrwałbym mu smyczek z ręki, żeby głośno zagrać i zagłuszyć wszystkie te bzdury, które próbuje mi przeczytać. Wiem jednak, że nie pozwoliłby na to. Wolałby, żebym w szarpaninie złamał smyczek. Uśmiechnąłby się ironicznie i zwyczajnie rozszyfrowywałby mnie dalej.

- _Problemy z zaufaniem._ – Już to kiedyś słyszałem. Dlaczego znów mi to czyta? Zaznacza w powietrzu akcent i tnie smyczkiem z góry na dół aż powietrze świszczy. Niemal słyszę Marsz Wagnera (2). Zbija mnie tym z tropu. – _Problemy intymne_. Cały akapit na ten temat. Będziesz chciał dowiedzieć się o tym czegoś więcej, nieprawdaż?

John nie ma problemów intymnych. Cóż, _zwykle_ nie ma problemów intymnych. Jednakże intymność ze mną: przerażająca wizja. Z innymi: nie. Jakby Mary miała mu coś do zarzucenia. John jest gotowy do dzielenia się swoją intymnością z każdą kobietą, która wyrazi chociażby najmniejsze zainteresowanie. I z kilkoma takimi, które go nie wyrażą. Panicznie próbuje zaznaczyć swoją heteroseksualność? (A może to tylko ja wywołuję u niego panikę? Prawdopodobnie chodzi tylko o mnie.)

- Nie jestem ani trochę zainteresowany. – Nie patrzę na niego. W zamian spoglądam na gładką powierzchnię skrzypiec, moich palców na niej. Widać je tylko pod jednym kątem (właśnie tym). Palce odruchowo przesuwają się po gryfie. _Jęzioro łabędzie_. (Wulgarne. Ale krzepiące.) Delikatnie muskam struny. Kątem oka wciąż widzę wykończony kością słoniową czubek mojego smyczka. Mycroftowi zawsze udaje się utrzymać moją uwagę, nieważne jak bardzo staram się o nim zapomnieć. Całkowicie frustrujące.

- _Skłonność _– zaczyna Mycroft, dla efektu robiąc pauzę w tym miejscu – _do niewierności_. Ale ty już o tym wiesz, prawda?

Podnoszę na niego wzrok. Jego twarz przyozdobił wredny półuśmiech. Bawi go to.

Mary. Nie sądziłem, że chodzi do terapeuty.

- Te notatki mają ładnych parę lat – wymachuje nimi w moim kierunku. – Czy, twoim zdaniem, wiele zmieniło się od tego czasu? - Mój smyczek wciąż tnie powietrze: iktus, iktus, iktus, budujący napięcie wymach. – _Oziębły, nieobecny ojciec. Wskazówki ukrytego kazirodztwa _(3). – Kładzie sobie notatnik na kolanach, pozwala mi dostrzec drobny druczek. Gęsty druczek. Wiele kartek drobnego, gęstego druczku. Miliony informacji o Mary. – Wiesz, że podczas ukrytego kazirodztwa nie dochodzi do faktycznego…

- Wiem – wyrzucam z siebie. Jestem zniecierpliwiony. Zaniepokojony. Czego on chce? Dlaczego mówi mi to wszystko?

- Była trzykrotnie zamężna. To pewnie dla ciebie żadna nowina. Miała także czwartego narzeczonego, jednak odstraszyła go od siebie jeszcze szybciej niż poprzednich. Tutaj jest napisane – znów unosi notatnik w górę – _strach przed zbliżeniem w połączeniu z niską samooceną i pragnieniem bycia pożądaną w oczach mężczyzn skutkuje postawą pełną demonstracyjnej seksualności i skłonnością do zdrad._ – Przewraca stronę. – Ten terapeuta zalecił terapię regresywną (4). Co świadczy o ogromnej niekompetencji z jego strony, oczywiście.

- Czy muszę ci przypominać – mocno szarpię jedną ze strun – że to nie ja zamierzam się z nią ożenić?

- Okazała skruchę – oznajmia, jakbym niczego nie powiedział. Sprawia tym, że krew zaczyna się we mnie gotować. – Nie robi tego celowo. To kompulsywne zachowanie (5). Terapeucie jest jej żal. Wiedziałeś, że skończyła z nim w łóżku? Stracił licencję. Oczywiście, to nie jej wina. To silna osobowość narcystyczna.

- Nie jest narcyzem. – Bronię jej? Oczywiście, że tak. Mycroft kłamie.

- Wiedziałbyś o tym, oczywiście.

- Poznałem ją.

- Oceniasz ją jako _konkurencję._ – Myśli, że mnie poprawia. Nie wychodzi z roli dyrygenta; ani razu się nie zawahał. Mycroft mógłby odbyć całą tę konwersację beze mnie.

Iktus, iktus, iktus.

- Od dawna was podejrzewałem. Wiesz o tym.

Wzdycham głośno. To nie jego interes. Ani trochę. Jeżeli naprawdę musi odbyć tę rozmowę, mógłby zwyczajnie wstawić kwestie, które powinienem powiedzieć tak, abym wcale nie musiał się odzywać. Może jeżeli skupię się bardzo, bardzo mocno uda mi się wyciszyć dźwięk jego głosu. W kuchni czeka eksperyment (ołów, sól, zakrzepła krew), mógłbym go sprawdzić; wymieniam liczby pierwsze; osiemdziesiąt trzy, osiemdziesiąt dziewięć, dziewięćdziesiąt siedem, sto jeden, sto trzy, sto siedem…

- Od kiedy go zobaczyłem, podejrzewałem, że może wywierać na ciebie taki wpływ. Czy to wtedy wszystko się zaczęło? W momencie, kiedy pierwszy raz na niego spojrzałeś? A może wszystko przyszło z czasem?

…sto dziewięć, sto trzynaście, sto dwadzieścia siedem dzięki Bogu cały ten jego przełom nie jest za nudny. Szlag.

Nie wie wszystkiego. Jednak chciałby wiedzieć nawet o tych najbardziej nieznaczących sprawach. Niełatwych do przewidzenia. O sprawach osobistych. O sprawach, którymi mógłby mnie szantażować. Dzięki którym dostawałby ode mnie wszystko, czego by sobie zażyczył. Nie położy na nich łap. Nigdy. Manipulant, sukinsyn. Świerzbi mnie, żeby porwać notatnik z jego kolan; notatnik lub smyczek. Albo, albo. Nie może mieć obu tych rzeczy. Albo moje upadki, albo Mary; wybieraj, Mycroft. Wybierz tylko jedno.

- Podoba ci się bycie zakochanym w Johnie, co? – pytanie retoryczne. Nienawidzę go. – Och. Tak. Dobrze, Sherlocku. To postęp. Mamusia byłaby zadowolona.

Przewracam oczami. Oczywiście musiał ją wyciągnąć. Po prostu usiłuje zarobić kolejny punkt. Zapędzić mnie w kozi róg. Tak: mama chciała mnie takim; chciała, żebym to poczuł. Martwiła się. Zastanawiała się, czy jestem w stanie. (Albo, ściślej mówiąc: czy pozwoliłbym, czy dopuściłbym kogoś do siebie na tyle blisko. Nigdy nie wątpiła, że jestem do tego zdolny. W przeciwieństwie do innych. W przeciwieństwie do mnie.) Wtedy w żaden sposób nie mogłem jej o tym zapewnić. Polubiłaby Johna.

- Do teraz myślałem, że to nieodwzajemnione. Głupie, niedojrzałe i nieodwzajemnione. Obecnie rozumiem jednak, że to nie do końca prawda. - Znów podnosi notatnik. - To był ostateczny dowód, który mnie przekonał. Kawałek, w którym terapeuta napisał: _Mary ma skłonność do niestabilnych emocjonalnie mężczyzn. Mężczyzn, którzy są emocjonalnie niestabilni albo nie są w stanie jej pokochać, albo którzy kochają kogoś innego._ – Rzuca notatnik na swoje kolana; notes zamyka się z trzaskiem. – Mówił o sobie. Jego zdaniem fakt, że kochał swoją żonę, sprawił, iż w oczach Mary stał się atrakcyjny. Na dobrą sprawę mógł to napisać o twoim Johnie. Możesz winić się za to, że się jej spodobał. On za tobą przepada. Wręcz uwielbia cię.

Świetnie zagrane, jak zawsze. Moje oczy wbijają się w niego bez mojego pozwolenia. Uśmiecha się do mnie szeroko.

- Wiedziałeś o tym? Och. Oczywiście. Wiedziałeś. Och, biedny Sherlocku. Po prostu nie wiesz, co z nim dalej zrobić. A może się mylę?

Wzdycham. Dlaczego nie zostawi mnie w spokoju?

- Nie jest we mnie zakochany.

- Dowody przemawiają za czymś innym. – Rzuca dokumenty na stół przede mną, jednak nie pozwalam sobie nawet na nie spojrzeć. Dlaczego zawsze musi wtrącać nos w nie swoje sprawy?

- Żeni się.

- Małżeństwo nie jest w stanie zabronić miłości do kogoś innego, Sherlocku. – Przewracam oczami. – A jednak siedzisz tu, wygrywając _Jezioro łabędzie_, jakby to miało sprawić, że pokocha cię wystarczająco mocno, aby ją porzucić.

Czuję, jak krew napływa do moich policzków.

- Stać cię na coś więcej, Sherlocku.

- Nie. – Wrzucam skrzypce do futerału. Wyciągam rękę po smyczek. Czekam. Kończy ostatnie dwa takty i delikatnie wsuwa go w moją dłoń. Jest spocona, lekko drży. Staram się to ukryć, jednak on widzi wszystko. Nie mam szans.

- Owszem, stać cię.

- To bez znaczenia.

Czuję, jak wylewa się ze mnie gniew. Sprawia, że moja zdolność oceny sytuacji zaczyna zawodzić. Powiem coś, czego nie chcę powiedzieć, do czego nie chcę przyznać, o czym nie chcę, aby Mycroft się dowiedział. A wszystko przez to, że doskonale wie, jak rozbudzić mój ślepy i absolutny gniew. Zanim go osiągam, pojawia się chwila całkowitego zrozumienia, w jaki sposób Mycroft mną manipuluje: zmusza mnie do stania się dzieckiem, za które zawsze mnie uważa (ze złamaną siatką na ryby w wieku siedmiu lat, zawstydzony, zaczerwieniony na twarzy; wściekły i zawstydzony). Jednak jest już za późno. Roztapiam się we własnej krwi i wypluwam ze wzburzeniem:

– On wcale nie chce.

Pauza.

- Och. - Nie podnoszę wzroku. Drżę z wściekłości. Świat przesłaniają mi czerwone plamy. Część mnie miała nadzieję, że wskaże mi rozwiązanie. Jednak nie robi tego. Moje przypuszczenia są boleśnie prawidłowe. – Więc być może oboje są siebie warci.

Wyszedł.

Zauważam, że złamałem smyczek na dwoje.

* * *

(1) _Iktus_ – akcent metryczny; akcent.

(2) _Marsz Wagnera_ popularnie zwiemy _Marszem weselnym_.

(3) _Ukryte kazirodztwo_ – forma wykorzystywania, w której nie dochodzi do bezpośredniego, fizycznego kontaktu między dzieckiem a rodzicem, jednak rodzic na różne sposoby stymuluje jego seksualność np. poprzez pokazywanie pornografii, komentowanie fizyczności, obnażanie się w jego obecności itp. Nigdy nie dochodzi jednak do aktu seksualnego, przez co rodzic zaprzecza zdolności dziecka do stosunku. Kiedy ofiara dorasta, posiada skłonność do ciągłego zakochiwania się, wchodzenia w związki, które nigdy nie zostają skonsumowane; często staje się erotomanem.

(4) _Terapia regresywna_ – terapia, polegająca na cofnięciusię do potencjalnie krzywdzących psychikę człowieka wydarzeń z dalekiej przyszłości. W tym celu często wykorzystuje się hipnozę.

(5) _Zachowania kompulsywne_ – padło w poprzednim rozdziale, jednak tego nie wyjaśniłam, a potem wyszło szydło z worka – nie każdy zrozumiał. Zachowania kompulsywne to zachowania, które człowiek wykonuje odruchowo, nieświadomie, a co najważniejsze: zbyt często, np. mycie rąk do krwi. Nierzadko występują po doświadczeniu czegoś krzywdzącego, w wyniku traumatycznych przeżyć (np. Monk i pedantyczność po śmierci żony).


	9. Niemal niezauważalnie

**Oryginalny tytuł serii: **_The Progress of Sherlock Holmes_

**Autor: **ivyblossom

**Link do oryginalnego opowiadania w profilu.**

**Otrzymano zgodę na tłumaczenie.**

**Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego: **kottkvarn

**Rozdział:** _Almost Unnoticeable_

**9. Niemal niezauważalnie**

Niezręczne konwersacje na tematy osobiste: naprawdę nie moja działka. John: siedzi przy kuchennym stole z kubkiem kawy w ręku. Ma na sobie znoszoną koszulkę, spodenki od pidżamy i pantofle na stopach. Nie przywykł do tego, do bycia tak nieformalnym tuż po przebudzeniu. Zwykle jeszcze przed zejściem na dół brał prysznic i schodził w pełni ubrany; mokre włosy zawsze rozszczesane, buty włożone i zasznurowane, a wszelkie zagięcia wyprasowane. (Nadal nie pozbył się wojskowego nawyku szpitalnych zakładek na prześcieradle. Wciąż je niszczę.) John stał się bardziej codzienny, bardziej zrelaksowany. (Nie wliczając jego laski, jego utykania, jego ciągłej desperacji.) Ta koszulka jest tak znoszona, że podczas kolejnego prania podrze się wzdłuż brzegów. Przez jej cienki materiał widzę lekki zarys jego blizny; delikatnie nakrapiana, wściekle zaczerwieniona skóra.

(Tym więcej mogę go zobaczyć, im bardziej przetarta jest rano jego koszulka i im częściej wciska stopy w pantofle. Czy to miara jego szczęścia? Jeżeli tak: wydaje się być bardzo szczęśliwy.)

Ma przed sobą rozłożoną gazetę. (Zawsze zaczyna od wiadomości ze świata. Czyta wszystkie, nawet te, które zostały upchnięte na ostatniej stronie. Skupia się przede wszystkim na wzmiankach z Afganistanu (oczywiście) i lokalnych przestępstwach (naturalnie). Później stopniowo traci zainteresowanie. W następującym porządku przegląda pobieżnie politykę Wielkiej Brytanii, sport, nekrologi. Resztę pomija.)

W środku dzisiejszej gazety znajdzie dodatkowy artykuł. Jeden z tych, które dla niego znalazłem i rozrzuciłem po całym mieszkaniu. Liczne tezy i ich argumentacja bez werbalizacji mojego zdania, bez ogromnej kłótni powinny wyrazić mój dokładny punkt widzenia. Artykuł, który schowałem w gazecie, znalazłem w bibliotece. Skopiowałem go, zszyłem kartki, podkreśliłem słowa-klucze, zostawiłem notatki na marginesach. Treger, _Wpływ seksualności i sposobu przywiązania na emocjonalne reakcje kontra niewierność_, _Dziennik badań seksualnych_, 2010.

Zauważy go, kiedy skończy czytać raport najświeższych wiadomości i przewróci stronę. To będzie czwarty artykuł, który znajdzie tego ranka. Publikacja z pewnością doprowadzi Johna do niezbitego wniosku, że niewierność Mary jest wrodzona, stała i nieunikniona. A wszystkiego dowie się, nie zamieniając ze mną ani jednego słowa.

Pierwszy artykuł (znaleziony w bibliotece LSE – ironia losu) leżał na toalecie (Ezrar, _Co terapia rodzinna ma do powiedzenia na temat obojętności dorosłych_, _Dziennik rodzinnej psychoterapii_, 2010: autor oparł się na zbyt wielu bezsensownych teoriach i jakościowych dowodach, jednak ogólny zarys trafia w sedno). Drugi zostawiłem na stole koło fotela (Hawkins, _Intymność w kulturze azjatyckiej_, _Research_ _licencjacki, _2010: być może trochę nie na temat, jednak zawiera pewne istotne pomysły na temat szeroko pojętej intymności). I wreszcie trzeci, rzucony obok mikrofalówki. Wybrany żeby zaprezentować lekkość, z jaką można mówić na temat okropieństwa zdrad i udowodnić, że sam wykazuję się lekko drwiącym dowcipem (Fincham, _Wierność i niewierność: Czy modlitwa w intencji twojego partnera zredukuje liczbę jego zdrad?, Dziennik psychologii i socjologii_, 2010: oczywiście oklepany i nie wart papieru, na którym został wydrukowany, jednak zabawny i podkreślający bezcelowość wchodzenia w związek z niewierną osobą). Za kilka stron zauważy moje notatki i zrozumie.

Promienie słoneczne grzeją go w czubek głowy; jego błyszczące włosy. Złoto. Odrobina szarości. Chcę ich dotknąć. Sprawdzić, czy złote pasma różnią się w dotyku od siwych (są delikatniejsze? cieńsze?), jednak trzymam ręce przy sobie. Wnętrza dłoni złączone. Czekam. Przewróci strony. Zrozumie. Czubkami palców wskazujących dotykam ust, powstrzymując się przed otwarciem ich. Bierze głęboki wdech; wolny wydech. Pociąga łyk herbaty ze swojego kubka. Jego oczy przesuwają się od lewej do prawej śledząc upchnięty w kolumny drobny druczek; na dół strony, w górę, lewo-prawo, lewo-prawo.

- Czy naprawdę jestem aż tak interesujący? – pyta nie spoglądając w górę.

Przewraca stronę. Prawdopodobnie się na niego gapię. To chyba nienajlepszy pomysł. No cóż.

- Oczywiście – odpowiadam.

- Doprawdy?

Spogląda na mnie, przez chwilę wytrzymuję jego spojrzenie. Uśmiech. Spojrzenie Johna jest pełne ciepła; nie ma nic przeciwko obserwacji. Nawet mogłoby mu się to spodobać. Znów rzuca na mnie nakrapianym okiem; dziwna intymność. Przeszkoda stołu, ciężar słów i złych decyzji między nami - wszystko łatwo zepchnięte na dalszy plan. Opuszkami palców przesuwam po wargach; wyobrażam sobie, że po jego.

– Co dzisiaj ze mnie wydedukowałeś? – pyta mnie.

- Twoje lewe oko jest słabsze niż prawe – rzucam automatycznie.

Prawda, jednak wydedukowałem to wiele miesięcy temu, a nie teraz. Dlaczego kłamię? Przyszło mi zupełnie naturalnie. Chcę i nie chcę rozpoczynać tej rozmowy. Tej o Mary, którą on zaraz zacznie. Którą powinien ze mną odbyć. Trwa we mnie irracjonalny konflikt wewnętrzny na temat rozpoczęcia konfliktu otwartego. (Sumienie? Strach? Pragnienie utrzymania pokoju? Nie mam pojęcia.) Czekam.

- Naprawdę? – Sądzi, że to zabawne.

- Naprawdę. – Składam razem palce. Wciąż na mnie patrzy, jego usta wyginają się w delikatnym uśmiechu. – Co więcej, twoje włosy mają wiele różnych odcieni. Blondu, brązu, trochę szarości. Chciałbym wiedzieć, jakie są w dotyku. – Powiedziałem prawdę. Czy nie powinienem o tym wspominać?

Znów się uśmiecha. Ludzka twarz jest niezwykle plastyczna. To ewolucyjna cecha wspierająca istoty łaknące kontaktu z innym osobnikami ze swojego gatunku. Twarz Johna jest unikatowa w swojej ekspresywności (i on jest unikatowo łaknący kontaktu z innym ze swojego gatunku: czy te fakty mają ze sobą jakiś związek?). Jego uczucie wobec mnie: oczywistość. (Gorzkie uczucie w moim brzuchu zostało przeważone przez coś innego, pewien rodzaj delikatnej przyjemności, lekkości, kiedy uśmiecha się do mnie w taki sposób. Kojące; równocześnie podniecające. Ciekawe.) Lekko pochyla się naprzód.

- Nie krępuj się. Byłoby niewybaczalne z mojej strony, gdybym odmówił nauce.

Stół nie jest żadną przeszkodą. Wplątuję palce w jego włosy. Są ciepłe tam, gdzie padało na nie słońce; blond, brązowe, szare. Ciężko rozróżnić je w dotyku, jednak każdy kolor ma odrobinę inną teksturę. Blond włosy są cieńsze i delikatniejsze (oczywiście), a siwe grubsze, bardziej szorstkie. Kiedy będzie starszy, jego głowę pokryje siwizna; ilość testosteronu w jego ciele sprawia, że odczuwa silny popęd seksualny (oczywiście), jednak nie ma go w ciele tak dużo, żeby wyłysieć. Jedną dłoń przesuwam na jego kark; kciuk zakładam mu za uchem. Ciepło. Mogę wyczuć jego puls, wzrastającą temperaturę ciała. Lekko przyśpieszony oddech. Oznaki podniecenia. Czuję ukłucie zadowolenia, zamykam oczy. John pachnie snem i mydłem. Nie wyczuwam smrodu zjełczałego tłuszczu ze sklepów z kurczakami niedaleko mieszkania Mary, ani przyprawiającego o mdłości zapaszku tanich środków do czyszczenia z jej przedpokoju. Tego ranka pachnie tylko Baker Street i sobą.

Odrobinę za długo trzymałem palce na jego karku, w jego włosach. Wiem o tym. Sądzę, że on także, jednak nie wydaje się temu przeciwny. Pochylam się bliżej niego i pocieram policzkiem o jego włosy. Szybko całuję go przez grzywkę w czoło i puszczam go. Lustrzane odbicie pocałunku, który dostałem od niego. W moim brzuchu wyczuwam dziwne zniecierpliwienie. Ponownie łączę palce, oddycham.

John odchyla się powrotem, bierze łyk herbaty. Bada mnie. Ma spokojny, zrelaksowany wyraz twarzy.

- I jak?

- Mogę napisać raport, jeśli chcesz.

Wybucha śmiechem. Nie przewrócił strony w gazecie i nie zobaczył artykułu. Mogę jedynie zgadywać, że to dlatego nie zrozumiał mojej dzisiejszej uwagi na temat Mary.

Wobec czego po południu próbuję jeszcze raz.

Dwa podręczniki do psychologii leżą w strategicznym miejscu na stoliku do kawy (nie daję wiary tym tak zwanym naukom, wobec czego byłem zmuszony przeprowadzić następującą procedurę: oba tytuły znalazłem w antykwariacie niedaleko Imperial; jedną otworzyłem na niezwykle ważnych fragmentach popodkreślanych przez poprzedniego czytelnika (zbyt wiele zakreśleń; studentom brak rygoru, kiedy dostaną żółty marker w swoje ręce) wraz z książką wyłącznie na temat dziwacznego, jednak znajomego połączenia problemów osobistych i niewierności. Podręczniki ułożyłem jeden na drugim, tak że róg jednego z nich z celową, pedantyczną dokładnością wskazuje konkretny akapit w tym drugim.

Za dwadzieścia minut w telewizji zacznie się film dokumentalny na temat społecznie destrukcyjnych zachowań seksualnych w Bonobos. John najprawdopodobniej niezbyt chętnie go obejrzy, jednak odkąd temat jest na rzeczy, nastawi się na niego chętniej. Siedzi na kanapie obok mnie, je jabłko, ogląda jakiś talk-show. Czytam raport na kolanach. (Podzielność uwagi: w tym samym czasie oglądam dokument i weryfikuję wyniki badań.) Wstaje żeby wyrzucić ogryzek. Wraca. Siada, częściowo na moich palcach. Poruszam nimi.

Z powrotem zaczyna oglądać program, jednak prawą ręką nieobecnym gestem łapie moją kostkę i zaczyna pocierać kciukiem sklepienie podłużne mojej stopy. Przesuwa opuszkiem palca po delikatnym miejscu między kością skokową a piętową. Łapie mnie; nie spodziewałem się tego. Osobliwie intymny dotyk. (Wdech, wydech. Wdech, wydech.) Wibracje telefonu: wiadomość. Nieważne.

Według chińskiej tradycji dotykanie tego miejsca jest uważane za osobisty, erotyczny gest. Mimo że wiem, iż stopa nie ma stref erogennych, to muszę przyznać, że połączenie tego miejsca z kroczem powstało nie bez przyczyny; powinienem przeprowadzić research na ten temat. Utrata koncentracji, lekko zamglony wzrok. Cudownie. Zachowałem wystarczająco świadomości, żeby nie zacząć się ślinić. Udaję, że jestem pochłonięty raportem. Gdy przestaje, dostrzegam, że nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy przełączył kanał. John albo widział dokument, albo nie.

Sprawdzam wiadomości: jedna od Mycrofta. Ignoruję ją (przynajmniej na razie). Niespecjalnie (znowu) musi zepsuć mi popołudnie. Ciepłe uczucie w dolnych partiach brzucha. Przyjemne. Nie sądzę, żeby John zrozumiał aluzję zawartą w czasopismach i filmie dokumentalnym. Zbyt subtelnie?

Podczas obiadu próbuję zacząć temat: szukam doboru takich słów, dzięki którym ludzie zadają pytanie nie wywołując kłótni. Szukam sposobu, w jaki mówią, nie o tym, co chcą powiedzieć, a tylko naprowadzają na wątek. Mógłbym spróbować: ,,Czy już ci powiedziała?", podczas gdy prawdziwe pytanie brzmi: ,,Czy jesteś świadomy, że twoje małżeństwo z Mary zakończy się dokładnie tak samo, jak wszystkie jej poprzednie, ponieważ nie ma innej możliwości? Czy jesteś pewien, że właśnie tego chcesz?". Nie widzę wariantu, w jakim mógłbym zadać pytanie tak, by nie wszedł w postawę defensywną. Podoba mi się jego zrelaksowana postawa, gładkość jego nastroju. Nie chcę końca ciepłych uśmiechów i pojedynczego dotyku jego rąk. Jest szczęśliwy. Rozważam tuzin alternatyw: ,,Czy to prawda, że była wcześniej zamężna?" (odgrywanie głupiego do mnie nie pasuje; wymaga tylko jasnej odpowiedzi tak lub nie), ,,Mary ma bogatą przeszłość, nieprawdaż?" (na granicy dobrego smaku, niefortunny dobór słów, oklepany tekst) albo ,,Czy Mary utrzymuje kontakt ze swoimi byłymi mężami?" (zuchwałe). Żadna z opcji nie wydaje się dobra. Nieporuszenie tego tematu wydaje się łatwe i przyjemne. Mimo to, mam zdania na końcu języka. Powstrzymuję je tam.

Sprawdzam wiadomość od Mycrofta. Prorocza, oczywiście:

_ Jeżeli mu powiesz, a ona okaże się niewierna, John będzie winił ciebie_.

Irytujące. Nie podoba mi się sposób, w jaki potrafi śledzić łańcuch moich myśli nawet na odległość. Odpychające. Jednak działa - przestaję rozważać tę możliwość. Ma rację, nie mogę mu zaprzeczyć. Trochę czuję się tak, jakbym w jakiś sposób zawiódł Johna. Nie jestem w stanie poświęcić się (mojej relacji z nim, mojej przyszłości z nim w niezależnie jakiej formie) i zapobiec jego cierpieniu. Nie moja sprawa. Jego decyzja.

Wiadomość Mycrofta prosi się o konkretną odpowiedź:

_Odpieprz się. SH_

W noc przed ślubem zasypiam oparty o framugę częściowo otwartych drzwi do pokoju Johna. Przebieg zdarzeń: pamiętam jak stałem w drzwiach, patrzyłem jak śpi, czekałem na koszmary, czekałem na wyrwanie górnej, prawej zakładki jego prześcieradła. Nagle John stał nade mną z ręką na moim ramieniu. Upadłem. Musiałem być wykończony.

Bez słowa pomógł mi wstać, popchnął w stronę swojego łóżka. Opatulił mnie po prawej stronie, sam wybrał lewą (dlaczego zawsze lewa strona? Co przez to zyskuje?) i przytulił się do mnie. Jego czoło na moim karku. Położył mi rękę na biodrze i zacisnął palce, jakby próbował mi coś przekazać (ręka, biodro: prymitywna forma języka). Nie sądziłem, że mi się uda, jednak zasnąłem.

Harry i ja jesteśmy świadkami. Dwie rozchichotane przyjaciółki Mary robią zdjęcia. W ciemnym garniturze John wygląda modnie i poważnie; Mary ma na sobie zieloną sukienkę (miała wystarczająco przyzwoitości, by nie włożyć białej, ale i tak wyszło ohydnie), wygląda na szczęśliwą. Harry wydaje się podenerwowana; albo nie pochwala tego związku bardziej ode mnie (jeżeli tak: być może zyskałem kolejnego przyjaciela), albo zastanawia się, jak długo będzie jeszcze musiała wytrzymać bez kolejnego drinka. (Jest podobna do Johna; to samo inteligentne spojrzenie, ta sama plastyczna i nieskończenie łatwa do odczytania mimika.)

Coś, co tylko ja (i być może Mycroft, niech go szlag) mogę dostrzec: John właśnie rozpoczyna szczęśliwe życie małżeńskie z przyjemnym weekendem za pasem (Whistable w Kent), a kiedy wysiada z samochodu, delikatnie kuleje. Niemal niezauważalnie. Ale jednak.


	10. Zbyt długo

**Oryginalny tytuł serii: **_The Progress of Sherlock Holmes_

**Autor: **ivyblossom

**Link do oryginalnego opowiadania w profilu.**

**Otrzymano zgodę na tłumaczenie.**

**Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego: **kottkvarn

**Rozdział:** _Too Long_

**10. Zbyt długo**

Narzędzie zbrodni: nóż. (Zwyczajny nóż kuchenny, wyróżniający się jedynie dwiema starannymi, pokrytymi lakierem atramentowymi literami na rączce. Ktoś dbał o ten nóż. Dzielił kuchnię z inną osobą i nie chciał pogubić swoich rzeczy (kobieta, oczywiście). Nóż kuchenny przeznaczony do robienia obiadów i sałatek, a nie do mordowania czternastoletnich chłopców w ciemnych alejkach. Ten nóż należy do kobiety, która dzieliła z kimś kuchnię. Żyła w domu dla matki z dzieckiem albo w schronisku; w schronieniu dla skrzywdzonej kobiety. Zabrała tam wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Ale to było lata temu. W jej nowym mieszkaniu lakier zszedł z inicjałów i nie położono na nich nowej warstwy. I jej syn; ma szesnaście lat i historię przestępczą. Wcześniej ktoś inny podniósł w złości ten nóż. Na drewnianej rączce widać odciśnięte półksiężyce paznokci. Mężczyzny. Jej syna? Jej męża?)

Na ekranie miga nagranie z CCTV. Dwaj chłopcy wchodzą w alejkę; jeden, czternastoletni (ofiara. Obecnie znajduje się w szpitalu w stanie krytycznym, rany cięte nożem) i drugi, szesnastoletni (zawiła historyjka o wykrzykującym groźby, wysokim mężczyźnie w kamizelce; zbyt zawiła, zbyt drobiazgowa. Kto poza mną nosi w tych czasach kamizelki?). Poza nimi nie ma nikogo na ulicy. Jeden chłopak (starszy) zaczyna uciekać. Próba, najwyraźniej. Wybiega poza ekran. Cicha ulica: potwierdzenie przypuszczeń. Zatrzymuję podgląd, wyciągam telefon i piszę do Lestrade'a.

_Aresztować szesnastolatka. Motyw można znaleźć w jego wiadomościach. SH_

Chrząknięcie. John. (Oczywistość. Nawet w tym geście słyszę nutę jego głosu. Niemożliwy do pomylenia.)

Odwracam się. Stoi w drzwiach, połowicznie schowany za wieszakiem na płaszcze. Wygląda na mniejszego niż zwykle. Odrobinę zażenowanego. Nieświadomie próbuje coś ukryć. Co takiego? John. (Od jak dawna tu stoisz?) Odwracam się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Uśmiech. Nie widziałem go od trzech tygodni. Trzymał się blisko Mary. Tęskniłem za nim. W tej chwili czuję, jak bardzo. (Szokująco mocno.) Coś jest nie w porządku.

Był u fryzjera, ma nową fryzurę. (To nie to.) Do twarzy mu w niej.

- Spóźniłeś się. – Podaję mu narzędzie zbrodni, wciąż zapakowane w torebkę na dowody.

- Potrzebowałem trochę czasu, żeby tutaj dotrzeć – odpowiada z zawstydzeniem i rusza w moją stronę.

Kuleje. Bardzo kuleje, porusza się o lasce. (Ma teraz nową: drewnianą. Prezent. Och. Prezent od Mary. Musiała zakupić ją niedawno, ponieważ kulenie Johna wróciło, kiedy nie było ich w Londynie. Specjalnie ją dla niego wybrała. Sądzi, że mu się podoba. Nie cierpi jej. Jego dziadek miał taką samą. Sprawia, że czuje się jak starzec chodzący o typowo starczej lasce. Ta brzydsza, metalowa, była znacznie lepsza. Bardziej szpitalna, mniej geriatryczna. Wyglądała na tymczasową; miała pomóc w tylko przejściowym kuleniu. Ta sugeruje natomiast, że będzie musiał żyć z tą przypadłością, z kuleniem nieco upiększonym przez powyginany, pokryty na drobnomieszczańską modłę lakierem kijek. Nie. W ten sposób mu nie pomoże.)

Oczywiście, że potrzebował trochę czasu, żeby tutaj dotrzeć. To piąte piętro starego, policyjnego budynku. Bez windy. Och, Johnie.

To jest to, właśnie to jest nie w porządku. John wie, że wszystko dzieje się w jego głowie. Czy boi się, że zacznę z niego szydzić? Podśmiewywać się z niego? Że spojrzę na niego z góry, każę mu się przede mną czołgać? (Czy byłbym do tego zdolny? Może kiedyś. Nie teraz.)

Marszczę brwi. Nic nie mogę na to poradzić, martwię się. Dlaczego znów zaczął kuleć? Sądziłem, że udało mi się go z tego wyleczyć. Terapia szokowa. A jednak jego umysł zawzięcie się broni. Chce w jakiś sposób ukarać Johna. Sprawić, żeby cierpiał.

- Rozumiem.

Podchodzi do mnie, mocno kulejąc. Kuleje jak prawdopodobnie nigdy przedtem. Trzy tygodnie bez sprawy (z daleka od ryzyka, ucieczek na złamanie karku, wyciągania swojej nielegalnej broni) to za długo.

(Jednakże: podczas życia ze mną bez sprawy do rozwiązania przez pięć tygodni nie przywróciły jego kulenia. A nawet sześć tygodni ze mną i bez sprawy. Normalny tryb życia, obiady poza domem, oglądanie telewizji, robienie szpitalnych zakładek, koszmary: sześć tygodni, a kulenia brak. Teraz: trzy tygodnie z dala ode mnie i okropnie kuleje. Więc: lekarstwem nie jest zagrożenie, a możliwość zagrożenia, potencjalne zagrożenie. Kiedy wstając rano nie wie, czy dzisiaj znów nie zostanie postrzelony, czy nie będzie zmuszony do skakania z budynku na budynek, czy nie będzie musiał ukrywać się przed mordercami albo włamywać do domów po dowody. Nie chodzi tylko zagrożenie. Chodzi o mnie. Trzy tygodnie z dala ode mnie powodują kulenie.)

(Dobre samopoczucie Johna jest całkowicie zależne od mojego towarzystwa. Satysfakcjonujące. Słodko-gorzkie. Przyjemne. Czy o tym wie?) Oznajmiam mu:

- Sprawcą jest chłopak.

- Już zdążyłeś go rozpracować? – Jest zawiedziony. Puszę się; tak, już to rozpracowałem.

- CCTV – zbywam komplement ręką. Nie chcę okazywać zbytniej pewności siebie, kiedy John czuje się poniżony. – Wiemy, kto to zrobił, ale nie mamy pojęcia dlaczego. Jeszcze nie sprawdziłem jego wiadomości – wskazuję ręką na laptopa ze stolika. Opiera swoją (okropną) laskę o krzesło i siada przed monitorem. Rzuca okiem na ekran. Kiedy przegląda pliki, nieświadomym gestem pociera nogę. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby sprawiała mu aż tyle bólu. Nie mogę tego znieść.

Rozwiązanie: nic prostszego. (Wysłać kilka wiadomości; zaaranżować spotkanie. Banalne, naprawdę.) Spędziliśmy pół nocy ścigając mężczyznę, którego wziąłem za potencjalnego mordercę (tego niedoświadczonego). Padły strzały; trafiły bardziej ścianę niż któregoś z nas. Nastąpiło aresztowanie (po tym jak John przygwoździł sprawcę do ziemi i znokautował go, oczywiście).

John ciężko dyszy, ale jego noga ma się doskonale (to dobry znak - wszystko jest w jego głowie, która po prostu potrzebuje przypomnienia). Poklepuje mnie, nagle przestraszony, że zostałem postrzelony, a on tego nie dostrzegł. Łapie mnie za szczękę i zmusza mnie, bym odwrócił głowę. Palcami bada moją szyję, moje ucho. Zabiera palec i pokazuje mi go. Krew. Trafił mnie. Nawet nie poczułem. Teraz: lekko piecze.

- Auć – mówię, dotykając szyi. Krew kapie z płatka mojego ucha.

- To było durne z twojej strony – wyrzuca z siebie John. – Gdybyś był dwa centymetry niższy, ta kula przeszyłaby twój mózg. Coś ty sobie myślał?

Myślałem o tobie. O tobie, Johnie. Oczywistość. Przestał kuleć. Dwadzieścia jeden dni oddzielenie to za długo. Jeden wybuch gniewu (przypomnienie jakim jest jego życie, jego życie ze mną, bycie obok mnie) wystarczyło.

Na jak długo?

#

Pęka mi głowa; pieczenie w gardle, suchość w ustach. Jest mi tak zimno, że mam wrażenie, jakby przewiewał przeze mnie wiatr. Chwilę później jest mi tak gorąco, że muszę ściągnąć pidżamę. Mimo, że mam ochotę, nie kaszlę, bo wywołam tym bolesny atak. Pot. Ból. John położył mi na czole wilgotną szmatkę; dziwacznie kojące. (Ponieważ on ją tam położył? Możliwe.)

- Oczywiście nie od dzisiaj czujesz się fatalnie. Powinieneś do mnie zadzwonić. – John przenosi telewizor do mojego pokoju. Nie mam pojęcia, po co.

- Wolę wysyłać wiadomości – brzmię dziwnie, obco. Mój głos wcale nie przypomina mojego głosu. Wydaję dźwięki kosmity.

- Więc powinieneś do mnie napisać. Teraz masz grypę.

- Wszystko będzie w porządku. – Tak na marginesie: nie brzmi, jakby miało być w porządku. Brzmi okropnie. W ustach wciąż czuję cierpki smak antybiotyku. Kaszlnięcie. (Auć.)

Stawia telewizor na komodzie, podłącza go do prądu. Włącza. Dźwięk jest za głośno, więc sięga po pilota (w tylnej kieszeni jego spodni). Zanim głos cichnie, John masakruje przycisk. Reguluje wszystko tak, że nie mam wyboru, muszę oglądać; migoczące światełka są denerwujące. Chcę zapytać, dlaczego przeniósł tutaj ten cholerny telewizor, lecz kiedy tylko próbuję się odezwać, znów zaczynam kaszleć. Nieprzyjemne.

Lata dookoła jak kot z pęcherzem. (Uwagi: nie kuleje. Ostatnio widziałem go cztery dni temu, a on nadal nie kuleje, ani trochę. Cztery dni w separacji są w porządku dopóki, dopóty noga Johna ma jakieś zajęcie. Moje płuca sprzeciwiają się przeciwko mnie.) Idzie do kuchni. Wraca ze szklanką pełną wody i zmusza mnie, żeby ją wypił. (Kaszlę.) Znów napełnia szklankę wodą i stawia ją na stoliku nocnym. Idzie do kuchni; wraca z trzema pomarańczami. Pakuje się do łóżka obok mnie. Bierze pilota i przełącza z kanału na kanał, aż znajduje coś, co lubi. Mości się, jego ramię dotyka mojego. (Być może przeniesienie telewizora nie było wcale takim złym pomysłem.) Obiera jedną z pomarańczy i kawałek wkłada sobie do ust. Kolejnym wskazuje na mnie.

- Jedz. – Próbuję usiąść nieco wyżej, narzekam, kaszlę. Niemal na siłę wpycha mi do ust cząstkę pomarańczy. Wybuch słodyczy. Jego kciuk muska moją wargę, przesuwa się po niej i na chwilę zatrzymuje na moim podbródku. Bierze kolejny kawałek i podtyka mi go pod nos. Otwieram usta i wyciągam język, przyjmując owoc jak lekarstwo. – Grzeczny chłopczyk.

Cztery dni są w porządku.

#

Ciało w sitowiu; wzdęte i śmierdzące. Donovan i Lestrade trzymają się na pewną odległość. Nie mam nic przeciwko. Rozkładające się ciało ludzkie wcale nie różni tak bardzo od żywego; odrobinę inny zestaw związków chemicznych wydzielający się z elastycznego pokrowca. Wciąż pełen wskazówek człowiek. Ślady na szyi (palce), ślady na nadgarstkach (palce), ślady na przedramionach (palce). Ślady palców jak wielu rąk? Pięciu różnych rodzajów. Gang. Ten mężczyzna był silny, bronił się. Walka kosztowała go kilka zębów.

Kątem oka wychwytuję ruch. Ostatnio widziałem go trochę mniej jak dwa tygodnie temu. (Byli na odwiedzinach u znajomych Mary w Berwick-niedaleko-Tweed. Wycieczka wypełniona golfem i tego typu sprawami.) John. Znowu kuleje. Podnoszę wzrok.

- Wszystko w porządku? – Pytam go. Schodzi po śliskiej krzywiźnie; nikt mu nie pomaga. Ma ze sobą laskę (tę drewnianą; biedny John. Jest koszmarna i trochę za krótka dla niego).

- W porządku – zrzędliwym tonem mruczy pod nosem. – W porządku.

- Jak tam golf?

- Nudniejszy niż potrafisz sobie wyobrazić.

- Biorąc pod uwagę jak dobrze znasz potęgę mojej wyobraźni, chyba naprawdę było niewesoło.

Na szczęście w Londynie zawsze jest coś niebezpiecznego do zrobienia. Jedenaście dni: to zbyt długa separacja i dla mnie, i dla Johna.

- Napisz wiadomość – podnosi wzrok, przez chwilę odrobinę zagubiony. Jeszcze nie zszedł z krzywizny na dół. Mimo to, zatrzymuje się i wyciąga z kieszeni telefon. Spogląda na mnie wyczekująco.

Dyktuję mu numer. To będzie długa noc.

#

Ciało znalazła gospodyni. (Rozważam: co zrobiłaby pani Hudson, gdyby znalazła w przedpokoju mój tułów oderwany od bioder i to w torbie od krykieta? Zaczęłaby krzyczeć, uciekać, płakać, wezwałaby policję czy zaczęłaby krzyczeć, potem zadzwoniłaby na policję i zaczęła płakać? W głębi serca jest bardzo praktyczną kobietą.) Słyszę Johna na schodach. Już wiem, co oznacza dochodzący mnie dźwięk: minęło dziewięć dni. Uderzenia jego laski na stopniach. Dziewięć dni to za długo. Znów zaczął kuleć. Nie tak bardzo, nie tak mocno, żeby wahał się przed każdym schodkiem i miał grymas na twarzy, kiedy siada, jednak już dostrzegalnie.

Nie odwracam się do niego, kiedy wchodzi. Pochylam się nad torbą od krykieta, szukam dookoła potencjalnych dowodów. (Porozrzucane w obrębie tego pomieszczenia: grabie, siekiera, piła, maczeta, piła mechaniczna. Żaden z tych przedmiotów nie jest narzędziem zbrodni. Na szyi, tuż pod linią odcięcia głowy, widać ślady. Uduszony. Czymś delikatnym: szalikiem? Poszewką od poduszki? Nie sznurem. Obrusem.)

- John. – Zatrzymuje się w drzwiach. Nie muszę na niego spoglądać, żeby wiedzieć, że męczy się z tym pretensjonalnym, drewnianym obrzydlistwem. – Daj mi swoją laskę.

Kuleje w moim kierunku. Wyciągam rękę w tył, nie oglądając się za siebie. Nie muszę widzieć; dobrze wiem, jak John teraz wygląda: nieco zażenowany własnym kuleniem, zdezorientowany nim, sfrustrowany. Trzyma się nadziei, że o tym nie wspomnę. (Nie zamierzam. Nigdy tego nie robię.) Próbuje ukryć się za przydługą grzywką (tak, jakby rzeczywiście mógł). Wkłada mi laskę w dłoń.

- Dziękuję.

Chwila niezdecydowania; siekiera? Piła? Najprostsza w użyciu byłaby piła mechaniczna. Podchodzę do niej. Biorę ją do jednej ręki, w drugiej trzymam laskę Johna.

- Sherlocku?

Wkładam laskę pod pachę i włączam piłę. Silnik odpala za pierwszy razem. Trzymam ją w prawej dłoni, laskę wypuszczam w lewą. Pojedyncze cięcie w sam jej środek. Górna część tego obrzydlistwa uderza o ziemię. (Tandetna złota końcówka, wyszczerbiona i brzydka. Wygląda, jakby ktoś ją przeżuł. Była znacznie za często używana.) Wyłączam piłę.

Spoglądam na Johna. Zatkało go. Jest kompletnie zdezorientowany.

- To straszne – mówię. – Twoja biedna laska, to był tragiczny wypadek. Jaka szkoda.

Wybucha śmiechem.

Podchodzę do drzwi i sięgam po czarną, metalową laskę, którą przyniosłem ze sobą. Podaję ją Johnowi, rączką naprzód.

- W sam raz nada się w zamian.

Ma idealną dla niego długość; specjalnie ją zamówiłem. (Pomocny był oczywiście fakt, że znam dokładną długość jego ramion i nóg, dynamikę jego chodu; byłem w stanie dokładnie sprecyzować idealny rozmiar dla niego. Za jakiś czas odkryje, że tuż pod rączką są wygrawerowane jego inicjały. Małe litery: JHW umieszczone w takim miejscu, by mógł przesuwać po nich palcem, kiedy będzie znudzony. Nie zauważy ich teraz. Dopiero później, w domu, przesunie palcami w tym miejscu.) Nie jest ani trochę przeciętna jak jego pierwsza laska (ta, którą dostał w szpitalu - nie ma wątpliwości, że i tak była lepsza od jego drugiej), jednak solidna, skromna i (przede wszystkim) wyraźnie tymczasowa.

- Dziękuję – uśmiecha się do mnie. Zaskoczenie. Wdzięczność. Uczucie.

Skinam głową i wracam do torby od krykieta.

#

Umówiliśmy się z Johnem na obiad u Angelo'a. Mary dzisiaj pracuje (czyżby? Jestem ciekaw), więc mamy popołudnie dla siebie. Żadnych konkretnych planów; zobaczymy, na co przyjdzie nam ochota. Siadam przy oknie i patrzę na niego, kiedy się zbliża. Idzie pewnym krokiem, jednak lekko przechyla się na lewo; znów faworyzuje lewą nogę. Nie jest tego świadom. Jego ciało walczy przeciwko niemu. Mózg reaguje na uraz, którego fizycznie nie ma. Teraz nie kuleje, jednak niedługo zacznie. Ostatnio widziałem go sześć dni temu.

Sześć dni. Za długo.

#

- Powinieneś widywać się ze mną dwa razy w tygodniu – oznajmiam Johnowi.

Siedzi w fotelu naprzeciwko mnie. Czyta magazyn medyczny. (Jego subskrypcje wciąż przychodzą na Baker Street, mimo że od dawna nie płaci połowy czynszu.) Jest wtorkowe popołudnie, Mary poszła na spotkanie Klubu Książki. John trzyma filiżankę z herbatą, ma ochotę na kolejnego herbatnika. Spogląda na mnie poprzez grzywkę.

- Słucham?

- Śledziłem postęp twojego kulenia.

Jest odrobinę onieśmielony. Do tej pory nigdy nie wspomniałem o tym otwarcie, mimo że problem był oczywisty od kilku miesięcy. John woli udawać, że nic się nie dzieje, jednak ta jedna rozmowa niczego nie zmieni. Szybko przez to przebrnę i zmienię temat.

- Potrzebujesz regularnego pojawiania się w niebezpiecznych lub potencjalnie niebezpiecznych sytuacjach. Zaczynasz kuleć gdzieś pomiędzy czterema a pięcioma dniami pozbawionymi takich bodźców. Ja mogę ci je zapewnić. Jeżeli będziesz się ze mną widywał co najmniej dwa razy w tygodniu, nie będziesz kuleć.

Pauza. Wygląda na zbitego z tropu. Spoglądam na gazetę leżącą na moich kolanach. Przeglądam wiadomości. Szukam wzmianek na temat przestępstw związanych z łożyskami kulkowymi. (Ważne.)

- Oczywiście – podejmuję po chwili - jeżeli pojedziesz na wakacje albo z innego powodu zostaniesz ode mnie odseparowany, sądzę, że jesteś w stanie sam sobie zapewnić małą dawkę adrenaliny raz w tygodniu. Tyle powinno wystarczyć, chociaż nie jestem tego całkowicie pewien. Podejrzewam, że łatwiej byłoby ci się ze mną spotykać.

- Ja… - Wygląda na to, że John nie wie, co chce powiedzieć.

- Co najmniej raz w tygodniu Mary ma nocną zmianę i co najmniej raz w tygodniu spotyka się po pracy ze swoimi znajomymi. Gdybyś spędził te wieczory ze mną, w ogóle nie musiałbyś używać laski. – Nie podnoszę wzroku. Słyszę, jak odpręża się w fotelu. Robi wydech i zaczyna się śmiać.

- Ja… Rozumiem. – Spoglądam na niego. Posyła mi szeroki uśmiech. Jest pod wrażeniem. Schlebiłem mu. Znów rozwiązałem za niego jakiś problem. (Nie zdawał sobie sprawy?) Wciąż jest odrobinę zażenowany. – Niesamowite. Opracowałeś to co do godziny, co? – Potrząsa głową. – To… Niesamowite.

- Cóż. – Znów spoglądam w gazetę. Komplementy Johna nigdy nie przestaną rozszerzać naczynek krwionośnych na moich policzkach.

- Jak długo zajęło ci wysnucie odpowiednich wniosków?

Zastanawiam się przez moment.

- Jakieś cztery miesiące.

Wstaje, podchodzi do mnie. Siada obok. Kładzie dłoń na moim policzku, głaszcze go kciukiem. Odwracam głowę i, wciąż trzymając gazetę, spoglądam na niego. Wpatruje się we mnie. Pochyla się i (lekko) całuje mnie w usta.

- To dobry plan. Dziękuję ci.

Nie wiem, co odpowiedzieć. Więc nic nie mówię.

Nie wstaje. Zostaje tak, siedząc obok mnie, czytając gazetę. Przez resztę nocy czuję na ustach echo jego pocałunku.


End file.
